La Isla de las Milfs
by Kalock
Summary: Varias parejas de madres e hijos del multiverso de la animacion se reunen en una misteriosa isla donde todo puede pasar (ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual explicito)
1. Chapter 1

Pues bueno gente, dejen que les hable un poco de esta historia antes de empezar. Este en si se trataba de un guion que un colega mío me pidió escribir para un proyecto de a futuro que planeaba realizar, tristemente aquel proyecto se vio frustrado antes de siquiera comenzar. He de decir que no es mi mejor trabajo a la fecha, pero aun así quise compartirlo con ustedes. No obstante dudo que vaya a continuarlo alguna vez, pero eso tampoco es algo definitivo. En fin, disfrútenlo.

…

En el mundo de las caricaturas hay agitación y revuelo. ¿Por qué? Porque otra vez se acerca la fecha en la que todos celebran el día de las madres. Y como ya había sucedido otras veces antes, muchos hijos no están seguros acerca de que regalarles. Hoy nos centraremos en un grupo de 7 de ellos, los cuales no serían los primeros, pero si los protagonistas de esta primera historia en vivir una aventura de ensueño en una isla paradisiaca.

Primero conozcamos a los chicos, ellos son Dexter, Dash, Timmy, Kick, Tommy, Lincoln y Hogarth ( **Protagonistas de las series/películas "El Laboratorio de Dexter", "Los Increíbles", "Los Padrinos Mágicos", "Kick Buttowsky: Medio Doble de Riesgo", "Robotboy", "The Loud House" y "El Gigante de Hierro" respectivamente)**. Y luego a sus respectivas madres, Kat **(Nombre elegido en honor a la actriz que le dio su voz al personaje)** , Helen, Clemence, Honey, Deb, Rita y Annie. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, podemos continuar con la historia.

Todos estos chicos comparten un mismo problema, falta una semana para el día de las madres y no tienen dinero para comprarle un regalo, ni ninguna idea para hacerles algo casero que realmente les guste. Ante esa desesperante situación, surge un rayo de esperanza para todos estos chicos. Al visitar una de sus páginas web favoritas, ellos se dan cuenta de un peculiar anuncio que parecía ser la respuesta a sus problemas. En él se decía que una nueva compañía hotelera, llamada Opide **,** estaba buscando voluntarios para probar un nuevo tipo de hotel, uno completamente automatizado y casi independiente de personal humano, y que como oferta especial por el día de las madres estaría organizando un concurso para enviar a varias mujeres mayores y a sus hijos a unas vacaciones pagadas y a todo lujo. Los requisitos para participar eran mínimos, solo se debía enviar una foto de la madre junto a su respectivo hijo. La esperanza de ganar tal vez haya sido escaza en su momento, pero por alguna razón los 7 chicos optaron por participar y los 7, para su sorpresa, resultaron ganando.

En el día de las madres, los 7 afortunados ganadores les informaron del viaje a sus respectivas madres y todas ellas se emocionaron y agradecieron a sus retoños por tal maravilloso regalo. Esa misma tarde, las 7 parejas de madre e hijos fueron recogidos por varios autos enviados por la compañía, la cual desde ese momento se harían cargo de ellos tanto en el transporte como en la estadía. Las 7 parejas fueron llevadas en avión hasta la pequeña isla donde se ubicaba el nuevo hotel. Y al llegar a ella, las 7 parejas se encontraron entre si y fueron reunidas en un mismo autobús que se encargaría de llevar a aquel grupo al hotel. Todo parecía perfecto, sacado de un sueño, un viaje a un paraíso tropical completamente gratis ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¿¡A qué se refiere cuando dice que se extravió nuestro equipaje!?- Pregunto una enfadada Helen al encargado de la recepción del hotel, quien acababa de informales a todos sobre aquel torpe descuido a la hora de transportar su equipaje hasta el hotel.

-Lo siento muchísimo señora Parr, pero así es. El equipaje de ustedes 14 debería haber llegado del aeropuerto junto con nuestros suministros, pero no fue así. Lamentamos este inconveniente.- Explico el encargado, disculpándose de manera formal y educada.

-Una disculpa no soluciona nada. Todos acabamos de hacer un viaje de varias horas para llegar aquí y necesitamos un baño y un cambio de ropa para soportar este clima tropical.- Continúo quejándose Helen, mientras detrás suyo el resto de las madres hablaban entre ellas y se mostraban igualmente ofendidas por el descuido de los organizadores.

-Les propongo algo, como compensación por este percance, y hasta que su equipaje sea encontrado su grupo podrá elegir un conjunto de nuestra tienda completamente gratis y a todas les hare entrega de nuestra tarjeta maracuyá de oro, con la cual podrán disfrutar de nuestras más exóticas bebidas de manera ilimitada.- Propuso el encargado, tratando de contentar al grupo de mujeres.

-Eso de hecho suena bastante bien, Helen.- Dijo Rita, tratando de calmar a la enfadada madre de pelo castaño.

-Sí, estoy segura de que una ronda de bebidas tropicales junto a la piscina quitara cualquier mal sabor de boca que nos haya quedado luego de este incidente.- Refuto Deb, ansiosa por cambiarse de ropa y disfrutar de su estadía en el lugar.

-Bien, si todas están de acuerdo entonces yo también.- Respondió finalmente Helen, cediendo a la presión del grupo. –Pero más les vale encontrar nuestro equipaje pronto señor… ¿C1b3r? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- Pregunto ella, luego de acercarse para ver la identificación que el encargado llevaba pegada en su pecho.

-Uno más común del que cree. Ahora por favor síganme, las llevare a la tienda, les mostrare sus cuartos y les daré sus tarjetas.- Dijo finalmente C1b3r al momento de guiar a las mujeres.

Luego de que las 7 mujeres y 7 chicos eligieran un traje de baño de la tienda, el encargado llevo a todo el grupo a sus habitaciones, no sin antes explicarles la forma de trabajo de las manos automatizadas del hotel.

A lo largo y ancho del complejo habían varias manos robóticas programadas para ejecutar ciertas acciones como dar masajes o servir bebidas. Para hacerlas funcionar lo que se debía hacer era dar una orden de manera fuerte y clara y luego aplaudir con las manos. C1b3r dio una demostración de ello parándose frente a un espejo y ordenándole a las manos que le alcanzasen una gorra con el nombre de la compañía dueña del hotel, el cual al reflejarse en uno de los espejos de la tienda revelaba la palabra Edipo **(Nombre de un rey legendario que mato a su padre y se casó con su madre)**.

-Nada mal, ¿Verdad?- Dijo mientras se contemplaba frente al espejo.

Luego de aquella demostración, los 14 nuevos inquilinos fueron a su cuarto a cambiarse y rápidamente bajaron a la piscina. La cual se encontraba llena de otras tantas parejas de madres e hijos que habían llegado antes que nuestro grupo de protagonistas. Lo primero que hicieron todas fue ordenar una ronda de bebidas para celebrar mientras que sus hijos jugaban en la piscina.

-¡Por nosotras, las madres!- Exclamo Kat, la mamá de Dexter, liderando el brindis.

-¡Por nosotras!- Gritaron todas al momento golpear sus bebidas con las de las demás madres, para luego dirigir el trago a sus labios y darle un gran sorbo.

-¡Wow! ¡Este trago es increíble!- Exclamo Honey, sorprendida por la dulzura de la bebida.

-Sí que lo es. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba, Annie?- Pregunto Clemence.

-Aquí dice que se llama "La M.I.L.F. Mimosa".- Respondió Annie mientras leía el nombre desde el menú de la barra.

-Y aquí abajo en su descripción pone que el nombre de la bebida se debe a las frutas que lleva. Las cuales son Maracuyá, Ilama **(** _ **Annona macroprophyllata**_ **)** , Lima y una exótica Fruta milagrosa **(** _ **Synsepalum dulcificum**_ **)**.- Acoto Rita.

-Y también pone que lleva champagne del mejor y que se debe preparar con un día antes de su consumo para que el sabor "Madure" y "Tome forma" con el paso del tiempo.- Añadió Helen.

-No importa lo que lleve, solo sé que quiero otra. ¡Más M.I.L.F.s, por favor!- Dijo alegremente Deb mientras aplaudía para que le sirviesen otro trago.

 **Varios tragos después…**

Luego de numerosas rondas de tragos las 7 MILF se encontraban ligeramente ebrias, con sus inhibiciones más bajas y con una insoportable sensación de calor corporal.

-Ufff. Sí que comienza a hacer calor.- Dijo Annie mientras se abanicaba con su mano en un intento de disminuir la sensación de calor de su enrojecido rostro.

-Sí, es cierto. Sobre todo en mi pecho, siento como si estuvieran en llamas.- Comento Clemence, mientras frotaba la zona sobre sus senos con un cubo de hielo que había sobrado de las bebidas, sin darse cuenta de que sus pezones se encontraban extrañamente erectos por alguna razón.

-Pues no sé qué vayan a hacer ustedes, pero yo iré a la piscina justo ahora. En el autobús de camino aquí le prometí a mi hijo que le enseñaría algunas de las acrobacias acuáticas que solía hacer cuando era joven.- Dijo Honey, mientras se levantaba de la barra tambaleándose.

-¿Así que vas a divertirte con tu hijo, eh? No me parece una mala idea. Creo que yo iré a caminar un poco con el mío.- Dijo a su vez Helen, levantándose de igual manera.

-Yo creo que iré a broncearme un poco. ¿Me acompañas, Kat?- Le pregunto Annie a la pelirroja sentada a su lado.

-Me encantaría, pero la mesa de masajes y yo tenemos una cita pendiente.- Contesto la mamá de Dexter.

-Pues yo me conformo con un baño de burbujas tranquilo. Les sorprendería lo difícil que es tener uno de esos cuando tienes 11 hijos y un esposo en casa.- Comento Rita.

-Tal parece que quedamos solo nosotras, querida. ¿Quieres jugar al vóley?- Le pregunto Deb a Clemence.

-Claro, pero no quiero quitarle los ojos de encima a Timmy, eso lo hago siempre en la casa y me gustaría hacer algo distinto para variar. ¿Te parece jugar en parejas?- Le pregunto ella.

-Claro. Mientras más mejor. Jejeje.- Contesto la madre de Tommy de forma juguetona.

 **En algún lugar del hotel, fuera de la vista del público…**

-Las del grupo que acaba de llegar ya están embobadas y se dividen, señor. ¿Comenzamos con la fase 2?- Pregunto un personaje envuelto en sombras, sentado frente a una computadora con un enorme teclado y numerosos monitores a su alrededor, cuyo rostro era iluminado por la luz de los mismos, revelando un cabello desalineado que le tapaba los ojos.

-Por supuesto, Kal. No hay que hacer esperar al público. Jejeje.- Contesto de forma otra figura sombría con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía con impaciencia lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 **Poco después, en la piscina del hotel…**

Los chicos se encontraban cerca de la piscina, unos en el agua y otros tantos sentados en los bordes de la misma charlando entre si sobre como planeaban aprovechar el viaje.

-Este lugar es increíble, ¿No creen?- Pregunto Tommy.

-Sí, aunque esas manos automáticas de las que tanto presumen en realidad dejan mucho que desear.- Dijo Dexter, criticando el diseño de las mismas.

-Lo dices como si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor, cerebrito.- Acoto Timmy.

-En realidad creo que el verdadero problema aquí son estos trajes de baño que nos dieron en la tienda. ¿Alguno más siente como que son demasiado ajustados?- Pregunto Lincoln mientras estiraba ligeramente el elástico que rodeaba su cintura.

-Yo sí. Estas cosas no dejan nada a la imaginación y con todo el "Paisaje" que nos rodea se pone aun peor.- Respondió Dash.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto Hogarth al no entender de lo hablaba el chico rubio.

En ese mismo momento llegan sus madres, las cuales en sus ceñidos y reveladores trajes de baño provocaron una reacción en cadena de erecciones que se extendió a lo largo de todos los chicos, quienes quedaron anonadados por los torneados y bien conservados cuerpos de todas ellas, los cuales solo eran cubiertos por una delgada capa de tela que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrirles sus pezones y la parte delantera de su coño.

-Creo que ese es el "Paisaje" al que se refería.- Pensó en voz alta Kick, sin percatarse de que lo había hecho.

-¿Qué cosa, cariño?- Le pregunto su madre mientras se agachaba ligeramente, ofreciéndole a los chicos una mejor vista de sus pechos.

-N-nada, mamá.- Respondió el chico desviando la mirada y sintiéndose apenado por lo que acababa de ver.

-O bien, ¿Aun quieres que practiquemos juntos esa acrobacia de la que te hable? El trampolín de ahí arriba parece perfecto para ella.- Le pregunto Honey mientras señalaba el trampolín más alto del lugar.

-No lo sé. Tal vez en otro momento.- Respondió Kick, sumergiéndose más en el agua para así esconder su erección.

-¡Vamos! Sera divertido hacer algo juntos para variar.- Dijo finalmente ella al momento de tomarlo de la mano, sacarlo de la piscina y llevarlo a rastras hacia el trampolín. Todo mientras el chico se cubría la entrepierna con su mano libre.

-Tú también acompáñame, Dash. Vayamos a dar un paseo por ahí.- Le dijo Helen al chico.

-P-pero…este…le dije a los chicos que les enseñaría lo rápido que puedo nadar así que…- Dijo el chico, intentando inventar una excusa para no salir del agua.

Al oír eso Helen se inclina y se acerca al oído de su hijo para decirle algo.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Solos tú y yo.- Le ordeno ella, sin percatarse de lo fácil que se podía malinterpretar eso.

-Mmm…bueno…te acompaño.- Dijo finalmente Dash al salir de la piscina incluso más excitado que antes. –¡O Dios! ¡O Dios! ¿¡De que querrá hablar!? ¿¡Acaso ella…!?- Se dijo mentalmente mientras su mente volaba, llena de todo tipo de pensamientos pervertidos.

El resto del grupo se fue dividiendo poco a poco de igual manera. La mayoría fue a realizar actividades con sus respectivos hijos, pero otras tantas se separaron de los mismos para así relajarse por su cuenta. Fuera como fuera, nos enfocaremos en las primeras dos parejas que se separaron.

Kick y su madre se encontraban junto a la escalera del trampolín dispuestos a subir por la misma y arrojarse a la parte más profunda de la piscina. Pero antes de eso, Honey se tomó el tiempo de repasar los detalles de la acrobacia con su hijo.

-…y entonces cuando veas que toque el agua, espera unos 5 segundos y luego tú te lanzas, ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto la mujer luego de finalizar su explicación.

-Mmm…si, mamá. De acuerdo.- Respondió Kick, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas juntas y tratando de tocar la punta de los dedos de sus pies. –S-solo deja que estire un poco primero, tú ve subiendo.- Dijo el chico, el cual estaba haciendo eso más que nada para distraer su mente y deshacerse de lo poco que quedaba de su erección.

-Oh, buena idea, cariño. Yo también estirare un poco antes de subir.- Dijo ella al momento de estirar sus músculos de diversas formas mientras seguía hablando, posando y dándole al chico una mejor vista de su entrepierna y pechos en varias ocasiones. –Y recuerda, cariño…Trata de mantenerte concentrado…No te distraigas con nada…O ambos podríamos chocar y…lastimarnos.- Dijo poco antes de acabar sus estiramientos y subir por la escalera. –Te espero arriba.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a su hijo, el cual ahora se encontraba aún más empalmado que antes.

Por otro lado, Helen y Dash se habían adentrado en lo profundo de una zona selvática muy próxima al hotel, esto debido a que la mujer dijo que ambos necesitaban privacidad. Llegado a cierto punto, ambos se detiene y Helen comienza a hablar con el chico.

-Muy bien, creo que aquí estaremos bien para hablar. ¿Imagino que sabrás porque te traje aquí verdad, jovencito?- Pregunto ella una vez estuvo segura de que se encontrasen los dos solos.

-N-no, mamá. Ni idea.- Le contesto el chico.

-¿En serio? Creí que te darías cuenta. ¿Por qué crees que vinimos a un lugar tan alejado de todo? Tú y yo tenemos algo que arreglar.- Le dijo ella, poniéndose de cuclillas, dejando su rostro a la misma altura que el de su hijo, al cual comenzó a acelerársele el pulso.

-Oh cielos. ¡Oh cielos! ¡Esto se parece mucho a esa película que vi el otro día en internet!- Pensó él, recordando cierta película XXX que había visto pocos días atrás.

-Los súper-trajes de ambos estaban en nuestras maletas. ¿Qué haremos si alguien los encuentra?- Pregunto la mujer, sorprendiendo y desilusionando completamente al chico.

-¿Que? ¿¡Los trajes!? ¿Era de eso de lo que querías hablarme?- Contesto Dash.

-Pues sí, ¿Que pensaste que…?- Estuvo a punto de preguntarle Helen al chico, pero es sorprendida repentinamente por un pájaro que le robo de manera habilidosa la parte de arriba de su traje de baño, dejando así sus pechos al descubierto. -¿¡Pero que!? ¡Vuelve aquí y devuélveme eso!- Grito ella al momento de correr en persecución del animal. Mientras que Dash se quedó atrás, impactado y excitado por la fugaz visión de los pechos de su madre.

Volviendo a la piscina, Honey se encontraba ya en el borde del trampolín preparada para salta, Kick estaba tras ella a la espera de su turno. Su madre da un par de brincos sobre la plancha antes de lanzarse en un gran e impecable clavado.

-Nada mal, ahora es mi turno.- Dijo Kick, al momento de colocarse al borde de la plancha y prepararse para brincar.

Pero aquel preciso momento Kick es atacado por dos pájaros. El primero se encontraba sobre su casco y de alguna forma se las arregló para empujar el mismo hacia el frente, para así bloquearle la vista al chico. El segundo se encontraba sobre la plancha del trampolín y se encargó de bajarle el traje de baño hasta la altura de los tobillos. Ambas aves provocaron que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de manera poco grácil hacia la piscina.

-Muy bien, cariño, ahora ven a los brazos de mamá.- Dijo Honey una vez hubieron pasado los 5 segundos que había mencionado antes. Ella emergió del fondo del agua y estiro los brazos para atrapar en el aire a su hijo. Pero inmediatamente después de que emerger, vio como Kick caía de panzazo sobre el agua, generando un estruendo seco y sumamente doloroso. -¡Kick!- Grito ella al momento de ir a socorrer a su niño. -¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto ella al momento de recostar la cabeza del chico sobre sus pechos.

-U-unos pájaros muy extraños me atacaron y…- Comenzó a explicar el chico mientras volvía a acomodar su casco, dándose cuenta entonces de los dos jugosos y tentadores melones que se encontraban frente a él. -…y e-ellos me…hicieron caer…y…emm…- Siguió explicando él mientras hacia un intento por despegarse de su madre para que ella no notase su la erección que se estaba formando en ese momento.

-¡Dios! Tienes toda la cara roja. Creo que deberíamos ir a la…enfermería- Le estaba sugiriendo ella, pero es sorprendida e interrumpida por cierto objeto que se estaba presionando contra una de sus piernas. -¿Eh? ¿Qué será esa cosa que está picándome?- Se preguntó internamente al momento de bajar su mirada y percatarse de que aquel objeto se trataba de la polla de Kick, la cual se encontraba al descubierto y estaba totalmente empalmada. -¿¡Pero que!? ¿¡Eso es…!? ¿¡Acaso esta es su…!?- Pensó asustada y perpleja en un primer momento, pero poco a poco se siente sobrecogida por una extraña sensación de deseo y excitación por aquel miembro viril en particular. -¿…su polla? ¿E-esta es la polla de mi hijo? La encuentro…encantadora. Me pregunto porque será.- Pensó ella, casi en un estado de trance en el cual su deseo sexual llego hasta las nubes. –¡Clarence Buttowski! ¡Acompáñame!- Dijo finalmente ella en un tono que sonó autoritario y serio para el chico, pero que en realidad enmascaraba deseo e impaciencia.

-¡Oh rayos! ¡Ella se dio cuenta!- Pensó preocupado Kick.

Por otro lado en la selva, Helen continuaba la persecución del plumífero que le había quitado la única cobertura de sus pechos.

-¡Dame eso, plumero con patas!- Grito mientras corrí tras el escurridizo ladrón emplumado.

La persecución del animal llego hasta la entrada de lo que parecía ser una formación rocosa en medio de la selva, la cual era una estrecha entrada a una cueva, a la cual el ave entro.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡No podrá escapar de…!- Fue lo que dijo Helen al arrojarse de lleno y sin pensar a la estrecha entrada de la cueva. Al momento de hacerlo, ella advirtió que sus caderas eran demasiado grandes como para cruzarla por completo y que ahora mismo se encontraba atorada. –N-no puede ser.- Pensó ella al percatarse de su actual situación. Lo peor del asunto no fue eso, sino el hecho de que la cueva, que en su momento parecía ser profunda y sin salida, resulto ser pequeña y con una salida trasera, muy espaciosa y visible a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Helen. El descarado animal le dio un vistazo a la mujer, casi burlándose de ella antes de salir volando por la otra salida y desaparecer de su vista. -¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Grito ella, completamente frustrada y molesta.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estas por aquí? Descuida, no estoy viendo nada.- Dijo Dash, llegando a los pocos segundos, con una mano en sus ojos, pero notoriamente espiando por entre los dedos. -¿Mamá? ¿Cómo fue que acabaste ahí dentro?- Pregunto él al momento de percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraba su madre.

-Eso no importa. Solo ayúdame a salir.- Le respondió ella.

-Sí, enseguida voy a…- Le contesto él poco antes de ser sorprendido por el mismo pájaro que había causado todo esto, el cual se posó sobre el trasero de Helen mientras miraba directamente a Dash.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí atrás, cariño?- Pregunto ella al sentir las patas del animal sobre sus voluminosas posaderas.

-Es…el pájaro. Está parado sobre…ti. Y todavía tiene la parte de arriba de tu traje de baño en el pico.- Le contesto el chico.

-Oh, qué bien. Ve si puedes atraparlo, cariño. Pero no hagas movimientos bruscos que puedan asustarlo.- Le pidió Helen.

-Sí, yo me encargo.- Le respondió él, mientras se acercaba con mucho cuidado hacia el animal.

Faltando poco para que estuviera a su alcance, el ave agacho la cabeza y coloco su pico alrededor de uno de los tirantes de la única prenda que le quedaba a la mujer. Al ver eso, Dash se detiene en seco y observa lo que iba a hacer el animal. El pájaro cierra su pico y corta de manera impecable aquel tirante, causando que la parte inferior del traje de baño cayera de inmediato al piso. Luego de eso, el ave se alejó volando fuera del alcance de Dash.

-¿Dash? ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo atrapaste?- Pregunto Helen, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. -¿Dash?- Volvió a insistir ella, pero el muchacho se encontraba hipnotizado por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, por lo cual no dio una respuesta inmediata.

-N-no. Se…escapo.- Respondió finalmente él.

-Bien, no pasa nada. Solo ayúdame a salir de aquí. ¿Puedes jalarme hacia afuera?- Le pregunto ella.

-D-de hecho. Creo que sería mejor si te empujo, mamá.- Le respondió Dash, mientras se quitaba su traje de baño.

-¿De veras crees que eso ayudara?- Pregunto Helen, no convencida de poder pasar por ese lado y sin imaginarse lo que el chico estaba a punto de hacer.

-Si. No tengo la menor duda de eso.- Dijo finalmente él mientras apuntaba su polla a la entrada del coño de su madre.

De regreso en la piscina, Honey y Kick se encontraban dentro de uno de los numerosos vestidores que estaban próximos a la misma. Luego de la fuerte caída del chico y de su "Incidente", la madre de Kick gustosamente lo arrastro ahí dentro para así aliviarlo.

-¡Ah! ¡M-mamá! ¿¡Que estas…!? ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?- Pregunto Kick mientras su madre se encontraba inclinada sobre él, rodeando su polla con sus pechos mientras que con su boca le daba una intensa mamada en la punta.

-Jejeje. Solo quiero hacer sentir mejor a mi acróbata favorito. Te golpeaste muy fuerte por aquí abajo. Y dicen que los besos de una madre pueden aliviar todo tipo de dolores.- Le contesto ella de manera risueña mientras le daba un ligero beso al miembro viril de su hijo. –Dime, ¿No te hace sentir mejor?-

-B-bueno…sí. Pero…- Contesto Kick, incapaz de negar el placer que sentía en ese preciso momento.

-Eso creí, cariño. Ahora solo deja que yo me haga cargo de todo.- Dijo Honey al momento de ponerse de pie, hacer a un lado la tela que cubría su entrepierna y comenzar a tragarse la polla del chico con esta última. -¡Ah! ¡Eso es, cariño! ¡Sigue así! ¡Ah! ¡Dios! ¡Kick!- Dijo entre gemidos ella mientras montaba ferozmente la polla de su hijo.

-C-cielos. Ve más despacio, mamá. Estas yendo muy rápido.- Dijo Kick mientras era sometido antes las subidas y bajadas de su madre.

-Ni lo pienses. Siempre has dicho que un buen acróbata nunca baja la velocidad. Así que mejor ajústate el cinturón, cariño.- Le contesto ella al momento de aumentar la velocidad de sus caderas. –Jeje. Si quieres puedes jugar un poco con mis "Bolsas de aire".- Dijo al momento de ofrecerle sus pechos al chico. El cual comenzó a lamerlos, morderlos y palpar a gusto con sus manos. -¡Mmm! ¡Si, cariño! ¡No te detengas! ¡Ah!-

Por otro lado…

-¡Ah! ¡D-Dashiell Robert Par! ¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo!?- Pregunto Helen mientras era embestida brutalmente por su hijo.

-¡Te estoy ayudando, mamá! ¡Sé lo "Flexible" que te pones luego de que tú y papá hacen esto! ¡Si hago que te corras podrás salir con facilidad de ahí!- Contesto el chico mientras seguía arremetiendo contra ella y apretaba los enormes glúteos de su madre con sus manos, las cuales se hundían ligeramente en los mimos.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Cómo es que sabes eso!? Es decir…¡D-detente ahora, jovencito! O sino yo…¡Ah!- Dijo ella en un intento de amenaza. -¡D-Dios! ¿Por qué esto se siente tan bien?- Se preguntó ella misma mientras sentía como poco a poco Dash aumentaba la velocidad de sus estocadas.

-Tú tranquila, mamá. Esto será rápido.-Se limitó a decir Dash al momento de levantar una de las piernas de su madre en el aire, rodeándola con sus dos brazos para sostenerse y así aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas lo máximo posible.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Siento como si todo mi interior estuviera vibrando! ¡M-me voy a…!- Exclamo ella al sentir como las penetraciones del chico se precedían una detrás de la otra.

-¡CORRER!- Grito finalmente ella al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que su hijo y la pareja de Kick y Honey.

Finalmente, luego de correrse dentro de su madre, Dash se retira tembloroso de su interior y deja caer en el suelo. Por su parte, tal como había dicho Dash, el cuerpo Helen se había aflojado bastante luego de correrse, por lo cual logro salir del agujero donde estaba con suma facilidad. Y al igual que su hijo se dejó caer al piso debido al cansancio que sentían sus piernas.

-¿Estoy castigado?- Pregunto de improvisto Dash, sabiendo que habría consecuencias por sus actos.

-Si, por supuesto.- Respondió Helen. –Pero…seré indulgente contigo…si vuelves a hacer eso…cuando volvamos al hotel.- Término de decir ella completamente satisfecha por la forma en que su hijo se la había follado.

-Hecho.- Dijo Dash con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

En medio de esa conversación, el pájaro de antes bajo del cielo y se robó la parte inferior del traje de baño que había quedado en el suelo.

-¿¡De veras!? ¿¡Hablas en serio!?- Grito enfadada Helen luego de ver eso.

Mientras tanto, del lado de Honey y Kick…

-¡Wow! Eso fue asombroso, cariño.- Dijo Honey, completamente satisfecha y agotada.

-Somos Buttowski, mamá. Somos asombrosos en todo.- Le contesto Kick, con orgullo de lo que acababan de hacer.

-Jeje. Tienes razón. ¿Quieres que te enseñe más "Acrobacias" cuando volvamos al cuarto?- Le pregunto ella de repente.

-Claro que si.- Contesto él, sin pensárselo dos veces.

 **Mientras tanto, en algún recóndito y escondido agujero en la selva…**

Los dos individuos de antes, observaban por los monitores la escena final de aquellos dos actos de incesto.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Excelente! ¡Un inicio impecable para nuestro pequeño proyecto!- Dijo la figura del que estaba al mando de ese lugar. –El afrodisiaco de las bebidas y los pájaro-bots que preparaste hicieron un magnífico trabajo, Kal.- Continuo diciendo mientras sostenía en su mano la parte de abajo del traje de baño de Helen, la cual uno de los pájaros le había traído como obsequio. –Sobre todo el que trajo este estupendo trofeo. Tiene una esencia verdaderamente "Increíble". ¿Entiendes? Jajaja.-

-Me alegra que estés conforme. Pero te recuerdo que aún hay mucho por hacer.- Respondió Kal mientras señalaba al resto de las madres objetivo.

-Es verdad, es verdad. Ya ansió ver con que me sorprenderás a continuación.- Dijo con emoción Danny, el jefe de VCP y aquel que había financiado todo el hotel y el viaje.

-Oh, ya lo veras.- Dijo Kalock, quien estaba al mando de incitar directa o indirectamente los encuentros entre madres e hijos.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Continuando con otras tres historias incestuosas entre bellas madres y sus respectivos hijos. Hoy nos toca ver que paso con Annie, Rita y Kat.

Para empezar Annie había ido al área designada para broncearse. Dicho lugar era una sección del complejo ubicada en la parte más alta del mismo, un lugar donde nunca daba la sombra y donde solo se hallaban las mujeres dispuestas a darle color a su piel.

Cuando ella llegó al lugar, noto de inmediato a una pareja que ya se encontraba ahí. La mujer llevaba un ceñido y revelador traje de baño y varios tubos de colores en el cabello. Ella se encontraba tomando sol boca abajo, con su sujetador abierto para no dejar marcas en su espalda, mientras que un chico de la edad de su hijo, que llevaba una gorra circular de colores, le frotaba el aceite bronceador por la espalda.

Annie notó que ambos estaban teniendo una conversación muy animada, del tipo que tendría una pareja que coqueteaba entre sí, pero a medida que ella se fue acercando, dichos ánimos parecieron ir extinguiéndose. Sin decirle una palabra a la pareja, ya que al parecer su sola presencia había perturbado su estado de ánimo, Annie tomó una silla y se sentó. La mujer entonces se colocó sus lentes de sol y dio una orden en voz alta.

-¡Quiero que me pongan el bronceador, por favor!- Exclamó ella antes de aplaudir dos veces y esperar a que su pedido fuera respondido por las manos robóticas que supuestamente se encargaban de toda la atención del hotel. Pasaron varios segundos y nada parecía suceder, razón por la cual, Annie volvió a insistir en su pedido. -¡Quiero que me pongan el bronceador!- Dijo nuevamente antes de volver a aplaudir.

-Si quiere yo puedo ayudarla con eso, señora.- Propuso el chico que hasta hace unos momentos estuvo al lado de la mujer que Annie había visto al llegar al lugar, tras pararse al lado de Annie y examinar de manera poco inocente el cuerpo de esta.

-Ehm. No. Yo creo que…creo que estoy bien así. Pero gracias.- Contestó Annie al momento de incorporarse sobre la silla y, acto seguido, cubrirse los pechos con los brazos para evitar que ese mocoso siguiera viéndolos. - _Tch. Por lo menos trata de disimular un poco y no te quedes mirando mis pechos mientras me hablas, pervertido._ \- Pensó ella enfadada.

-Oh, pues eso sí que es una lástima. Mi mami me dice todo el tiempo que yo soy el mejor a la hora de untarle el bronceador. Es más, una vez que termino con la espalda, ella se pone como loca y me dice que siga con sus pe…- Estaba diciendo el chico poco antes de que su boca fuera tapada por la mano de su madre, la cual también se acababa de poner de pie.

-Hehe. Ahí tesoro, estoy segura de que a la señora no le interesa saber eso.- Dijo de inmediato la mujer tras hacer callar a su hijo. -U-usted debe ser nueva aquí, ¿Me equivoco?- Preguntó enseguida, casi como si tratará de desviarse del tema anterior.

-Mmm. De hecho, así es. Mi hijo y yo llegamos con un grupo esta mañana.- Se limitó a contestar Annie.

-Ya veo, ya veo. Entonces es normal que no lo sepa. Esta parte del hotel está aún en fase de desarrollo. El empleado de la recepción me dijo que hasta que estuviera funcional, él mismo se ofrecería a proveer de aceite y de "Ayuda" para colocárselo.- Explicó la mujer mientras resaltaba las comillas con sus dedos. -Aquí entre nos, he escuchado por ahí que ese tal C1b3r simplemente deshabilito el sistema en esta parte del hotel con la esperanza de poder meterles mano a un par de mujeres indefensas.- Dijo a modo de susurro tras colocarse junto al oído de la otra mujer.

-Cielos, eso es terrible y…-

-Asqueroso, ¿No es así? Es por eso que no verá a muchas subir aquí. Y en verdad es una lástima, ya que este es un gran lugar para broncearse.- Interrumpió la mujer, renovando nuevamente su explicación. -Pero por fortuna yo tengo conmigo a mi tesorito para ayudarme y cuidarme de ese tipo. ¿Verdad, Quico querido?- Preguntó ella al momento de sujetar al chico y presionarlo contra su cuerpo.

-¡Nadie le podrá un dedo encima a mi mami más que yo! ¡Y tal vez el maestro longaniza!- Exclamó el muchacho.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó confundida Annie luego de escuchar ese nombre tan peculiar.

-Jajaja. Ahí tesorito, que cosas dices. No confundas a la señora, por favor.- Comentó con algo de vergüenza su madre mientras volvía a taparle la boca con su mano. -En fin, yo podría ayudarla a ponerse el bronceador si quiere, pero no creo que le guste la idea de que una mujer extraña sea quien lo haga, ¿Verdad? Así que, ¿Qué le parece ir a pedirle ayuda a su hijo? Mi tesorito y yo estaremos aquí un rato más, así que puedo dejarle mi botella de bronceador para que la use cuando regrese. ¿Qué dice?- Propuso entonces la mujer.

-Esa de hecho es una gran idea. Se lo agradezco mucho, ¿Señora…?- Contestó Annie, dándose cuenta que no le había preguntado el nombre a la otra mujer.

-Florinda. Pero dígame Doña Florinda. Todos me llaman así.- Respondió de inmediato la otra mujer.

-Muy bien, Doña Florinda. Yo soy Annie. Iré a buscar a mi hijo Hogarth. No tardare mucho.- Dijo Annie antes de encararse hacia la puerta por la cual había venido y desaparecer de la vista de las otras dos personas que se habían quedado.

-Je. Se nota desde lejos que esa mujer y su hijo aún no han "Disfrutado" realmente de este lugar y los beneficios que ofrece.- Comentó Doña Florinda luego de asegurarse de que la mujer no la oiría.

-Qué lástima, ¿O no, mami? No saben lo que se pierden.- Comentó el chico de manera casual, poco antes de que su madre le jalara ligeramente una oreja. -¡Ay! ¡Eso me duele, mami! ¿¡Porque!?-

-¡Hmph! ¡Tú sabes muy bien por qué! ¡Ya te he dicho que no presiones a las nuevas inquilinas! ¡Primero hay que hacer que prueben "El sabor de la juventud" con sus hijos! ¡Luego puedes tratar de lograr algo con ellas!- Explicó la mujer mientras le seguía jalando la oreja al chico. -Además…No me digas que ya te has cansado de mí, tesorito.- Esto último lo dijo en un tono más casual, seductor inclusive, luego de soltar su oreja y presionar el rostro de su hijo contra sus pechos.

-Oh, claro que no, mami. Aún eres mi favorita, eso te lo aseguro.- Contestó el muchacho mientras le sujetaba el trasero de manera descarada y pervertida.

-Jeje. Bien, tesorito. En ese caso, ¿Qué te parece si disfrutamos un poco antes de que ella regrese?- Preguntó la mujer al desprenderse de su sostén y dejar sus senos al descubierto.

-Mmm. Me parece bien, mami.- Contestó el muchacho mientras se relamía los labios y presionaba su erección contra una de las piernas de la mujer.

…

Mientras tanto, en una de las tantas habitaciones del hotel, una de las otras madres pertenecientes al grupo de recién llegadas estaba parada frente a la bañera desbordante de agua y burbujas mientras revisaba la temperatura de la misma con el dedo índice.

-Oh sí. Esta más que perfecta. Pero le falta algo. ¡YO! Jeje.- Dijo Rita de manera juguetona luego de comprobar que el agua estuviera perfecta y, acto seguido, proceder a meterse dentro de ella.

Ya que su idea era tomar un baño relajante, y ya que su única prenda era un traje de baño ofrecido por el hotel, la mujer había ingresado a la bañera desnuda, pero llevando consigo ciertos artículos que encontró en el cuarto. Entre ellos se encontraban un reproductor de música que sólo funcionaba con auriculares y una almohada de baño inflable.

-¡Ooooooh, por Dios! ¡Siiii! ¡Esto es lo que necesitaba!- Suspiró profundamente al momento de recostarse por completo dentro de la tina de baño. -Y ahora, para el toque final.- Dijo al momento de colocarse los auriculares sobre sus orejas y acomodar la almohada detrás de su cabeza. - _¡Dios! ¡Esto es vida! Tomar un baño tan relajante como este sería imposible en casa._ \- Exclamó mentalmente Rita luego de adaptar la posición perfecta para relajarse en la bañera.

La mujer permaneció en el baño por espacio de varios minutos, lo que subsecuentemente causó que algo inesperado sucediese.

Luego de haber jugado alrededor de la piscina y de verse rodeado por el paisaje compuesto por una infinidad de mujeres maduras y sexys en trajes de baño, Lincoln vuelve a la habitación que él compartiría con su madre en búsqueda de un pequeño descanso.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya volví! ¿¡Estás aquí!?- Preguntó el chico tras asomarse por un costado de la puerta y revisar el interior de la habitación.

Al no recibir una respuesta por parte de su madre, él intuyó que ella no se encontraba ahí.

- _¡Bien! ¡No hay moros en la costa! ¡Lo que significa que puedo proceder con la siguiente parte del plan!_ \- Se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho al momento de ingresar al cuarto, procurando cubrirse la entrepierna hasta estar dentro y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. -Fiu. Lo logré.- Suspiro aliviado Lincoln mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. -¡Caray! Solo mira esto. No había tenido una de estas desde que encontré en internet unas fotos del último viaje a la playa que hizo la Srta. Di Martino.- Comentó el muchacho mientras observaba el tamaño de su erección. -En una situación así, solo hay una cosa que hacer al respecto.- Dijo él al momento de buscar y sacar un cómic, que tenía una cubierta de papel, de una mochila que había llevado consigo en el viaje. - _En casa, rara vez tengo la oportunidad de leer bien este. Pero teniendo este cuarto solo para mí no hay nada que me detenga ahora. Jeje.-_

Dicho eso, el chico se encaminó al baño con el cómic en mano, ignorando el hecho de que su madre se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

…

Mientras esas dos historias paralelas tomaban lugar, Kat (La madre de Dexter) se encontraba inclinada y observando de reojo el panel de control de la máquina masajeadora del hotel. Dicho instrumento constaba de varios botones incrustados en una peculiar silla de masajes que poseía numerosas partes acolchonadas que parecían ser capaces de moverse y adaptarse de forma tal que la persona que la usará podía sentarse, acostarse o reclinarse sobre ella para recibir el masaje que había programado con los controles. Al ser un aparato tan complejo, el repertorio de masajes era bastante amplio y la selección de modalidades y características era extremadamente variada, haciendo que fuese casi imposible dejar insatisfecha a la persona que la usará. Pero de la misma forma, también tenía un gran problema.

-No tengo ni idea de cómo usar esto.- Exclamó Kat, mareada y desorientada por la excesiva cantidad de botones en el panel de la máquina. - _Creo que esto de aquí sirve para selección la zona a masajear, esta otra para detallar el tiempo y…¿Para qué será el resto de cosas de aquí?_ \- Se preguntó ella mientras observaba el resto de espacios vacíos que se debían completar antes de que la máquina pudiese atenderla. -Cielos. Esto me recuerda a la vez que compramos ese extraño microondas japonés. Si no fuese por Dexter, hasta el día de hoy seguiría descongelando la comida con mi secador de pelo.- Dijo en voz alta luego de cruzarse de brazos con resignación y fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

Casi inmediatamente después de eso un foco de luz imaginario se encendió en la cabeza de la mujer, la cual se acababa de dar cuenta de quién sería capaz de ayudarla con esto.

Al poco tiempo, Kat había vuelto al lugar junto con su hijo, el cual ya había sido informado del problema y se encontraba examinando las configuraciones de la máquina mientras su madre observaba a su lado.

-¿Y bien, cariño? ¿Tú si entiendes todo lo que ponen ahí?- Preguntó Kat, quien se encontraba de cuclillas detrás de Dexter, y cuyos pechos se presionaban inocentemente sobre él mientras trataba de darle un vistazo a lo que hacía.

-Mm-hmm. Sí, eso…eso creo, mamá.- Contestó el muchacho mientras que su rostro era cubierto por un notorio color rojo y su polla batallaba contra la presión de su traje de baño mientras los enormes atributos de su madre se presionaban tras de él. -C-creo que ya sé cómo hacer funcionar esta cosa. Así que…¿Porque no te recuestas sobre la mesa? ¿Te parece?- Alcanzo a sugerir el chico luego de recuperar parcialmente su compostura.

-Oh. De acuerdo, cariño.- Se limitó a contestar Kat luego de escuchar la petición de su hijo.

La mujer entonces se colocó boca abajo sobre la superficie de la mesa, dejando que su cara sobresaliese por un agujero en el apoya-cabezas de la misma, y haciendo que su espalda quedara perfectamente recta sobre la máquina.

- _Muy bien Dexter, tú cálmate. Eso que sentías no son más que las mamas de tu progenitora. Esa que te dio a luz y ahora está frente a ti en un…diminuto traje de baño…completamente sola y expuesta…y con su enorme gluteus maximus al alcance de tus manos._ \- Pensó el muchacho al posar sus ojos en el tentador y descomunal trasero que su madre poseía. - _¡No! No, no, no, no. ¡Despierta ya! Ningún genio reconocido por la comunidad ha tenido esa clase de pensamientos con su propia madre…a excepción de Sigmund Freud…-_ Acotó luego de encontrar un ejemplo que iba en contra de esa última afirmación. _-¡No! ¡T-tienes que liberarte de esos pensamientos! Concentra tu atención en otra cosa. Comienza a citar los dígitos de pi para mantenerte enfocado.-_ Se dijo mentalmente el chico al momento de darle los ajustes finales a la máquina y ponerla a funcionar mientras citaba en voz baja los números que conformaban a pi.

Luego de programar el aparato, un par de manos salieron del piso y se posaron sobre la espalda de la madre de Dexter. Las manos comenzaron a masajearla de manera firme y notoriamente placentera, ya que la mujer estaba dejando salir varios suspiros de alivio y satisfacción mientras que Dexter continuaba listando números .

…

Observando la última escena descripta y las otras dos anteriores a través de un monitor, un par de hombres se encontraban discutiendo acerca de "¿Cuál sería su próximo paso?".

-Muy bien, Kal. Las próximas tres ya se encuentran en posición. ¿Me dices ahora que es lo que vas a hacer?- Preguntó Danny, con gran emoción e impaciencia. -Oh. ¿Vas a mandar a los pajaro-bots otra vez?-

-En realidad, no. De hecho, ni siquiera debemos preocuparnos por las dos primeras. El aceite bronceador que usará Annie tiene un efecto afrodisíaco que irá creciendo a medida que lo froten en su piel. Rita por su parte, está siendo expuesta a una serie de mensajes subliminales y frecuencias especiales mientras escucha música en el reproductor que le dimos. Y en cuanto a la pelirroja, las manos masajeadoras están programadas para "Darle un final feliz", ya sea que lo quiera o no.- Explicó Kal con total calma y tranquilidad.

-Oh. Ya veo.- Comentó entonces Danny, visiblemente desanimado por la fría respuesta de su compañero.

Viendo el notorio descontento en el rostro de Danny, Kal dio un suspiro y le entregó un control remoto.

-Toma. Puedes usar esto para coordinar los movimientos de la máquina masajeadora.

Danny jadeo al no poder contener su felicidad, y de inmediato tomó el control remoto de entre las manos de Kalock.

-Amigo, ¡Eres estupendo! Jejeje. Ahora sí. ¡Es hora de empezar con lo bueno!- Exclamó Danny luego de fijar su mirada en los monitores en los que se veían a las tres Milfs.

…

Luego de haberle insistido mucho, Annie logró convencer a Hogarth para que fuese con ella hasta la zona de bronceado. Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar, la pareja de antes ya no se encontraba ahí, y de ellos sólo quedó el frasco de aceite bronceador que Doña Florinda dijo que le dejaría a Annie. La mujer se recostó boca abajo sobre una de las sillas libres y a su lado se colocó su hijo.

-Te agradezco que hagas esto por mí, cariño.- Dijo Annie al ponerse en posición.

-Sí, claro. Como digas, mamá. Sólo terminemos con esto para que yo pueda volver a la piscina.- Contestó Hogarth en una actitud un tanto rebelde. - _Ahí abajo sí que habían cosas buenas para ver. No quiero perder el tiempo aquí con…-_ Se decía mentalmente el chico poco antes de notar que su madre se había desatado la parte superior de su traje de baño, dejando su espalda completamente desnuda.

Ese simple acto fue el que causó que Hogarth se olvidaste del desfile de madres sensuales que se encontraba junto a la piscina, haciendo que su atención ahora se fijase en el cuerpo de su propia madre. Sus enormes pechos que hasta este momento solo eran cubiertos por una delgada tela, ahora quedarían al aire libre si la mujer decidiese ponerse de pie. Su trasero, redondo y firme, aún era cubierto por un hilillo que fácilmente se perdía entre sus dos nalgas y daban la impresión de que no llevaba nada encima. En resumen, en la posición en la que Annie se encontraba, le daba a su hijo la impresión de desnudez.

-Ya estoy lista, cariño. Puedes empezar cuando quieras.- Dijo entonces la mujer, logrando que los sentidos de Hogarth regresasen temporalmente a su estado original.

-Mmm. ¡S-si! No hay problema, mamá.- Respondió el chico, ligeramente sonrojado por los pensamientos que lo habían invadido hace poco. - _¡Diablos! ¿¡Cómo puedo ver a mi mamá como algo sexy!?_ \- Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras que cubría sus manos con el aceite bronceador para luego frotar cada una con él.

Luego de aceitar sus manos, Hogarth las coloca encima de la espalda de su madre y comienza a esparcir el bronceador por toda la superficie de la misma.

-Eso es, hijo. No tengas miedo de usar más aceite. Asegúrate de cubrir todo lo que puedas. No quiero que mi bronceado quede disparejo.- Exclamó Annie.

Hogarth hace caso al pedido de su madre y derrama una abundante cantidad de aceite a lo largo de toda su espalda. Inmediatamente después, comienza a frotar y desparramar el mismo por la zona antes mencionada, los brazos y el cuello de su madre. En medio de dicho proceso, Hogarth advierte que las reacciones de su madre se estaban volviendo cada vez más y más extrañas. Un ejemplo de eso fue el hecho de que su rostro se puso rojo, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y el hecho de que su calor corporal acababa de aumentar.

-Mmm-hm. Si, Hogarth. Sigue así. No te detengas.- Dijo Annie de manera casi instintiva mientras pensaba. - _¡Joder! ¿¡Que está pasando conmigo!? Hace años que no me ponía así. ¿Acaso es por sentir las manos de mi hijo sobre mi piel?-_

Hogarth trago algo de saliva luego de escuchar esas palabras de su madre, cuyo tono algo sensual y excitado, provocaron en él una erección.

- _Wow. Parece que está disfrutando de esto. Creo que ayudarla a ponerse el bronceador no es tan malo como yo creía.-_ Se dijo internamente luego de acabar de ponerle aceite en sus dos piernas y deleitarse con los suaves gemidos que la mujer había comenzado a dejar salir. El chico fija entonces su mirada al último lugar al cual le faltaba cubrir con el bronceador, el tentador trasero de su madre. - _Sobre todo si puedo poner mis manos sobre esto de aquí. Aunque sea solo por un rato.-_ Pensó él al momento de comenzar a frotar esa última parte.

La forma en la que Hogarth movía las manos era claramente distinta ahora, ya que él presionaba con mayor fuerza e intensidad que antes y además parecía estar tomándose su tiempo antes de dar su trabajo por terminado. Annie notó esto pero no le dio verdadera importancia, ya que ella misma ya se había hecho a la idea de que estaba disfrutando del contacto entre pieles con su hijo. Por otro lado, al ver que su madre no parecía querer detenerlo, Hogarth aprovecho para separar las dos nalgas de la mujer y cubrir de aceite también esa zona intermedia que en realidad no sería alcanzada por el sol.

- _Cielos, Hogarth. No necesitas ponerme bronceador ahí abajo. Debería decirte que pares pero…se siente bien que alguien me toque así para variar. Dejaré que lo hagas por un rato más, pequeño bribón.-_ Dijo mentalmente Annie mientras se mordía el labio para suprimir una parte del placer que sentía al ser manoseada por su hijo.

Hogarth separa una última vez las dos nalgas de su madre para deslizar uno de sus dedos por la línea que separaba una de la otra, pasando por el agujero del ano y logrando que su madre gimiera aún más fuerte que antes.

- _Jodeeeer. Esto es demasiado bueno. Pero ya siento que mi polla está a punto de explotar. Creo que daré por terminado esto y luego correré al baño más cercano para aprovechar la "Inspiración"-_ Declaró en su mente el muchacho al momento de despegar sus manos del cuerpo de su madre. - Muy bien…creo que eso ya es suficiente, mamá. Fue un placer ayudarte. Espero que tu bronceado quede bien. Adiós.- Dijo él luego de darse rápidamente la vuelta y apuntar hacia la salida.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Y-ya te vas? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿No quieres quedarte y hacerme algo de compañía?- Pregunto Annie, desesperada por la idea de que todo acabase así y quedarse sola con la excitación que la afligía.

-T-tal vez otro día, mamá. Ahora mismo tengo algo de lo cual tengo que ocuparme.- Se limitó a contestar el chico mientras se acercaba a la salida.

-¡HOGARTH HUGHES! ¡TE PROHÍBO IRTE DE AQUÍ Y DEJARME SOLA! ¿¡ME ESCUHAS…!? ¿…te?- Exclamó Annie luego de ponerse de pie, alcanzar a Hogarth, sujetarlo de los hombros y notar así la visible erección que luchaba contra la presión de su ceñido traje de baño. Cabe destacar que cuando se levantó, la mujer no se molestó en ponerse su sujetador o cubrirse los pechos, así que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Ambos se miran el uno al otro con gran sorpresa, Annie a la polla de su hijo y Hogarth a los pechos desnudos de su madre. El silencio se hace presente entre ambos, pero al mismo tiempo un extraño sentimiento comienza a apoderarse de la conciencia de Annie, empujándola a la hacer algo que encajaría como un tabú.

-Así que…- Dijo repentinamente Annie, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

-¡M-mamá! ¡E-esto es…! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Yo solo…!- Se apresuró a disculparse el chico luego de darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, pero fue interrumpido por un comentario y otro accionar por parte de su madre.

-¿Esto es de lo que tenías que ocuparte?- Preguntó la mujer tras posar intencionalmente su mano en la entrepierna de su hijo.

-¿¡Pero que…!? ¿¡MAMÁ!?- Exclamó Hogarth completamente confundido antes de que su boca fuese callada por un dedo de su madre.

-Oh, no te preocupes, querido. Eso es algo completamente normal para tu edad. Eres un chico sano. Lleno de vigor y de hormonas revolucionadas. Es entendible que te pusieras así, aún si la causante de esto fue tu propia madre.- Se aventuró a decir Annie mientras le quitaba el bañador a su hijo mientras hablaba. La polla quedó expuesta y la mujer se apresuró a tomarla con su mano y comenzar a frotarla. -Mi pobre bebé. Es culpa mía que estés así ahora, así que…¿Qué te parece si me dejas tomar responsabilidad por esto y aliviarte hasta hacerte sentir mejor?- Propuso ella mientras seguía moviendo hábilmente sus manos e intencionalmente presionaba la cabeza de Hogarth contra sus pechos.

El chico estaba aturdido ante tal inesperada y escandalosa propuesta. Su rostro claramente reflejaba su sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo también se enrojecía ante la idea de aceptar la misma. Sus emociones estaban entremezcladas y eran indescriptibles, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero la suavidad que transmitía el contacto con la piel desnuda de su madre le brindaba una calidez tranquilizadora, la cual le hizo más fácil el trabajo de coordinar una respuesta.

-Yo…yo…¡Sí! ¡Si quiero! ¡Quiero que me ayudes a aliviarme, mamá!- Exclamó entonces el muchacho, logrando así una sonrisa por parte de su excitada madre, y marcando así el inicio de un ardiente y pecaminoso momento de unión entre madre e hijo.

Como primer acto, la mujer se había colocado boca arriba sobre la silla en la que hasta hace poco había estado recostada. Sobre ella, o mejor dicho sentado en el aire sobre su vientre, se encontraba Hogarth sacudiendo sus caderas de manera frenética mientras que su polla se encontraba rodeada por los enormes atributos de su madre, los cuales habían sido previamente untados con el aceite bronceador con el objetivo de usarlo a modo de lubricante sexual. El chico parecía extasiado por la presión que la mujer ejercía sobre él y la forma tan placentera en la que su polla resbalaba debido al aceite. Si bien, el trabajo de crear presión con ambos pechos era llevado a cabo por su madre, eso no impidió que él colocase sus manos sobre ellos para así divertirse con los pezones.

-¡Joder! Yo…yo no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto, mamá.- Admitió Hogarth, sin dejar de mover sus caderas en ningún momento.

-¿Oh? ¿Eso significa que quieres parar?- Preguntó Annie en un tono de voz notoriamente irónico.

-¡Rayos! ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto se siente bien! ¡Tú eres jodidamente sexy, mamá! Y tus pechos… **(Jadeo)** …¡Tus pechos son tan suaves!- Declaró Hogarth al momento de amasar con sus manos los dos voluptuosamente esponjosos senos de su madre.

Esto provocó una sonrisa pervertida por parte de Annie, ya que le excitaba ver el deseo que su hijo sentía por ella luego de probar de lo que eran capaces sus pechos.

-¡Ah! ¡Mamá! ¡No aguanto más! ¡ME CORRO!- Exclamó el muchacho al momento de soltar una abundante descarga de semen que había estado acumulando desde el momento en que vio por primera vez con sus ojos el paraíso lleno de bellas mujeres en el que ahora se encontraba.

El semen salió disparado de su uretra y cayo de lleno en el rostro de la mujer mientras está última sentía como su hijo le había clavado sus manos en sus pechos mientras pasaba por el clímax.

-¡H-Hogarth! ¡Mis pechos! ¡Si los aprietas tan fuerte voy a…! ¡Voy a…! ¡AAAAHHHH!- Gritó Annie mientras ella misma pasaba por un orgasmo producido por la acumulación de excitación que experimentó mientras su hijo la ayudaba con el bronceador.

El coño de la chica expulsó una pequeña ráfaga de líquido transparente mientras su rostro seguía siendo cubierto por una blancuzca mascarilla de semen. Una vez que ambos hubieron acabado de correrse, la excitada mujer llevo una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna para comprobar algo.

- _Me…corrí. Me corrí solo porque mi hijo jugo con mis pechos y me cubrió la cara con su semen_.- Declaró ella luego de tocar la humedad que rodeaba la entrada de su coño. – _Y lo peor es…que creo que nunca antes me había sentido mejor que ahora_.-

-Mamá…lo…lo siento. Y-yo no debí haberme corrido en tu cara. Eso es fue algo muy malo de mi…¿Parte?- Se trató de disculpar Hogarth, luego de quitarse de encima de su madre, poco antes de notar que su madre, lejos de estar enfadada, estaba llevándose los restos de semen que habían quedado en su rostro a su boca, saboreándolos y tragándoselos sin ninguna clase de problema.

-¿Qué dices? Eso fue lo mejor de todo, cariño. Me encantó que lo hicieras.- Exclamó la excitada mujer mientras de manera pervertida y obscena abría su boca y sacaba la lengua para demostrar que se lo había tragado todo.

Ese acto fue lo que Hogarth necesito para tener otra furiosa erección lista para ser atendida.

-¡Mmm-hmm! Puedo ver que tú ya estás listo para continuar.- Dijo de manera casual mientras se relamía los labios al contemplar la polla erecta del muchacho. –Eso es perfecto. A mami le gustaría tener algo de acción por aquí abajo.- Declaró la mujer luego de abrir sus piernas y separar los labios de su coño, el cual inmediatamente dejo caer varias gotas de fluido.

Al ser testigo de algo así, lo poco que quedaba de la conciencia y moralidad de Hogarth se extinguió rápidamente e inmediatamente acepto la invitación de su madre.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella e introdujo su miembro de una sola estocada hasta que la base y las bolas chocaron contra los labios exteriores de la mujer. Luego de eso, sin ser corto ni perezoso, Hogarth comenzó a embestir sus caderas una y otra vez contra la expuesta entrepierna de su madre. Ambos dejaron salir gemido tras gemido mientras sus cuerpos lentamente le daban la bienvenida al placer que sentían al fundirse con el cuerpo del otro. La velocidad de las estocadas de Hogarth iba creciendo a la par en la que la excitación de su madre la obligaba a abrazarse cada vez más al cuerpo del joven hasta terminar abrazándolo con sus brazos y piernas como si de su amante de toda la vida se tratase.

…

Volviendo ahora con lo que sucedía en el baño del cuarto que compartían Rita y Lincoln, la mujer, aun con los auriculares del reproductor puestos, comenzó a escuchar un extraño sonido que no parecía provenir de este último. El sonido parecía ser una repetida variación de la palabra "Ah", acompañada de otro sonido peculiar que ella no fue capaz de identificar, pero que de alguna forma le resultaba familiar.

- _¿Mmm? ¿Y eso que es?_ \- Se preguntó la mujer al momento de quitarse ambos auriculares y escuchar con mayor claridad los sonidos presentes en ese pequeño cuarto. - _¿Viene del cuarto de al lado o acaso alguien entro aquí sin que me diera cuenta?_ \- Se dijo al momento de mover ligeramente la cortina que cubría su bañera y ser sorprendida por la impactante visión frente a ella.

Sentado en el inodoro del baño se encontraba Lincoln, con su traje de baño bajado a la altura de sus tobillos, sujetando con una mano uno de los tantos cómics que había traído, mientras que con la otra mano se dedicaba a frotar de arriba a abajo el tronco de su erecta polla.

- _¿¡Pero qué…!?_ \- Exclamó internamente Rita luego de encontrar a su hijo a la mitad de una sesión masturbatoria.

- _¡Joder! ¡Si! ¡No hay nada mejor que leer un buen cómic SIN ropa interior! Pero claro, esto no es algo que puedo hacer regularmente en casa. Pero aquí, puedo hacerlo tranquilamente e incluso dejar salir mi voz un poco. Después de todo, la única de la que debo preocuparme es mamá._ \- Dijo a modo de soliloquio mientras se concentraba en las imágenes explícitas que se veían en el cómic entre sus manos. - _Hice bien al traerme esto conmigo y de disfrazarlo como uno de mis cómics de Ace Savvy._ \- Se dijo a sí mismo, felicitándose por su astucia pero ignorando la presencia de la persona en la bañera.

- _¡C-cielos! É-él está…se está masturbando. ¿A-acaso no sabe que yo estoy aquí?_ \- Se preguntó la mujer, justo antes de que su línea de pensamiento fuese mal influenciada por los mensajes subliminales que había estado recibiendo durante su tranquilo baño de burbujas. - _N-no. Eso no es posible. Él…debe haber hecho esto a propósito. En algún lugar…escuche que los jóvenes de hoy en día eran propensos a desarrollar una atracción mal sana por sus propias madres. ¿Será ese el caso? ¿Acaso él está haciendo eso con la intensión de…seducirme o algo así? Ese comic que lee tan apasionadamente ¿Tendrá fotos mías acaso?_ \- Continuó divagando la mujer mientras veía fijamente la forma en que el chico se masturbaba.

En medio de eso, Lincoln deja salir junto con uno de sus gemidos una palabra que hizo temblar el corazón de Rita.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Mami! ¡Usa tu trasero! ¡Adoro ver lo que puedes hacer con él!- Exclamó el chico sentado en el inodoro, refiriéndose a la mujer protagonista de su cómic, "Ass-Mom", una súper heroína de grandes posaderas que ponía en su lugar a los villanos haciendo un pleno uso de ellas.

Al no ser consciente de ello, Rita llega a la errónea conclusión de que su hijo, en efecto se estaba masturbando al pensar en ella y que para colmo lo estaba haciendo frente a su cara.

- _Oh…¡Dios! ¡Lincoln! ¿¡Cómo puedes hacer algo así conmigo presente!?_ \- Preguntó la mujer mientras se sonrojaba por la intensidad con la que Lincoln se satisfacía a sí mismo. - _¿¡Q-qué puedo hacer!? ¡Trata de recordar! ¿¡Que fue lo que recomendaban hacer en estos casos!?_ \- Se cuestionó ella antes de notar algo raro.

Por alguna razón, una de sus manos había descendido sin que ella se percatarse, y ahora se encontraba colando sus dedos dentro de su coño. Al darse cuenta de ello, Rita también se percata de que su otra mano se encontraba pegada a uno de sus pechos, al cual masajeaba y frotaba de manera obscena.

- _¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Cuando…!? ¿¡Como…!? ¿¡Porque yo también me estoy masturbando al ver a mi propio hijo!?-_ Se cuestionó la mujer poco antes de que otro dato implantado se hiciera presente en su cerebro. - _No. Espera. Esto también me suena de algo. Algo acerca de que…esos chicos con deseos carnales dirigidos hacia sus madres…por lo general tenían madres con…impulsos similares pero reprimidos hacia ellos._ \- Declaró en su cabeza la mujer luego de "Recordar" ese detalle. - _¡N-no! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Y-yo no puedo sentirme atraída hacia mi hijo y su…! Gran…vigoroso…y grueso…_ _ **(Jadeo)**_ _…¡P-pene!_ \- Trato de negarse ella mientras que sus manos, muy contrariamente, aumentaban la intensidad de sus movimientos para coordinarlos con las subidas y bajadas de la mano de Lincoln.

A pesar de su actitud negativa inicial, Rita comenzó rápidamente a aceptar, e inclusive disfrutar, la atracción mutua que ella creía que ambos compartían el uno por el otro. Llegado cierto punto, la excitación de ambos sobrepasó el máximo de su aguante, provocando que alcanzasen el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. En el caso de Lincoln, su corrida salió disparada de frente y se derramó a lo largo de todo el piso del cuarto de baño.

- _¡Ah! ¡Ahh! J-joder…eso fue…algo intenso. No creo haberme excitado tanto ni de haberme corrido tan fuerte en años._ \- Exclamó mentalmente la mujer mientras era atormentada por las intensas sensaciones post-orgásmicas.

Por su parte, luego de pasar su breve momento de alegría masturbatoria, Lincoln fija su atención en lo sucio que había dejado el piso del baño.

- _Caray. Que desastre. Debería limpiarlo antes de que mamá vuelva, pero…_ \- Pensó el muchacho al momento de darle una ojeada al comic en sus manos y darse cuenta de que aún le faltaban varias páginas por ver. – _Quiero terminar de leer esta cosa. En casa, generalmente me interrumpen antes de llegar a ver el final_.- Se dijo a si mismo al momento de pasar la página y empezar a frotar su polla por segunda vez. –Mmm, mamita. Ese trasero que tienes es irresistible. Como me gustaría tenerte aquí ahora mismo.-

Al escuchar esas palabras por parte del chico, el libido de la mujer dentro de la bañera llega a un punto de quiebre en el cual su línea moral comenzaba a desvanecerse por completo.

- _¡Ay Dios! ¡Él lo está haciendo de nuevo! ¿¡Acaso trata de tomarme el pelo!? ¡Si ya sabe que estoy aquí, que venga y trate de aprovecharse de mí de una vez!_ \- Exclamó internamente la mujer, tras admitir que lo que más deseaba en este momento es que su hijo la buscase para follársela de una buena vez.

Los segundos pasaron y los gemidos de Lincoln resonaron cada vez más y más fuertes contra las paredes del cuarto, haciendo que la frustración e impaciencia de Rita solo creciera hasta que…

-¡MUY BIEN, YA BASTA! ¡NO SOPORTO NI UN MINUTO MÁS DE ESTO!- Gritó Rita tras hacer a un lado la cortina de baño y sorprender enormemente a Lincoln.

-¡WAAH! ¿¡M-MAMÁ!? ¿¡C-CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AHÍ!?- Preguntó el chico completamente confundido, avergonzado y sorprendido por la presencia de su madre.

-Oh-ho. Así que aun vas a seguir haciéndote el tonto, ¿Eh? Bien, sigue jugando si quieres, pero yo no pienso seguir quedándome de brazos cruzados mientras tú sigues tentándome con esa cosa.- Exclamó la mujer al momento de recortar la distancia entre ellos dos.

-¿Tentarte con qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Intentó preguntar el chico, poco antes de que su madre le sujetará la polla y, casi inmediatamente después, se reclinara para sorber la punta y lamer algunos restos de semen directamente de su uretra. - _¿¡Qué rayos!? ¿¡Porque está haciendo esto!? ¿¡Que sucede aquí!?_ -

- _Mmm~ La polla de mi hijo ¡Es deliciosa! No puedo tener suficiente de ella._ \- Pensó la mujer mientras deslizaba su lengua alrededor de todo el glande de su hijo. – _Pero esto no es suficiente…¡Necesito más!_ \- Exclamó internamente antes de darse la vuelta y envolver la polla del chico entre sus dos nalgas. -¿Te gusta esto, hijo? Dime, ¿Qué tal se siente el trasero de mami?- Preguntó la mujer, mientras agitaba su trasero de arriba a abajo, para hacerle un Assjob a su hijo.

Lincoln queda sin palabras, ante él estaba su madre, utilizando el enorme trasero que tanto la caracterizaba para masturbar su polla erecta.

- _No entiendo…realmente no entiendo porque es que esto está sucediendo, pero…¡No puedo negar que se siente genial!_ \- Admitió en su mente el chico antes de contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho su madre. –¡S-se siente genial, mamá! ¡Sigue así!- - _¡Joder! ¡Así deben sentirse un Assjob de la mismísima Ass-Mom!_ \- Pensó el muchacho luego de notar cierta similitud entre lo que estaba pasando ahora y lo que él había visto hace poco en un cuadro de su comic.

-Oh~ Veo que alguien decidió dejar de fingir. Bueno, eso amerita una recompensa. Jeje.- Declaró la mujer al momento de liberar el pene del chico del agarre de sus posaderas y dirigir la punta de la cabeza del mismo a la entrada de su coño. –Hagamos algo que nos haga sentir bien a los dos, ¿Te parece?-

Lincoln asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras tenía la mirada fija en el espacio que separaba a su miembro de la vagina de su madre.

Sin perder el tiempo en esperar otro tipo de respuesta, Rita descendió sus caderas e introdujo dentro de sí la totalidad del pene de su hijo. Ambos expulsaron gemidos de placer simultáneos al momento en que la polla llego hasta una zona profunda del coño de la mujer, cosa que subsecuentemente llevo a un resultado inesperado por parte de ambos. Debido a la gran excitación que ambos habían acumulado luego de su último orgasmo y al constante jugo previo que tuvieron momentos antes de pasar al plato fuerte de su encuentro sexual, el momento de la inserción fue, al mismo tiempo, el momento en el cual ambos alcanzaron su segundo orgasmo del día. Los dos temblaron de placer mientras el pene de Lincoln cubría de blanco el interior de su madre, mientras esta última sufría de unas poderosas contracciones vaginales.

-Oh rayos. Mamá, lo siento. Y-yo no quise hacer eso…es solo que…- Trato de disculparse el muchacho justo antes de advertir que su madre acababa de ser despojada del ultimo atisbo de decoro y moderación, perdiéndose así en un torbellino incontrolable lleno de pensamientos lujuriosos.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre siquiera disculparte por eso!? ¡Puedes hacerlo otra vez si así lo deseas, cariño!- Exclamó la mujer, dejando sin habla a Lincoln, justo antes de empezar a subir y bajar sus caderas para montar al desprevenido muchacho.

El cuarto se llenó entonces de los sonidos que hace la carne húmeda al chocar entre sí. Lincoln seguía sentado en el asiento de porcelana del inodoro, su comic hace tiempo se hallaba tirado en uno de los costados del mismo, y frente a él se encontraba Rita, su madre, repitiendo de manera rítmica e incesante un movimiento de vaivén que iba de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose brevemente cada vez que sus labios vaginales llegaban a cierta cercanía la base de la polla. Entre ambos solo había una serie de jadeos y gemidos que se sucedían uno tras otro e interrumpían aún más con la calma del cuarto.

- _Joder…¡JODER! ¿¡Cómo puede esto ser así de bueno!? ¿Quién hubiera dicho que mamá sería capaz de algo así? Con solo verla me dan ganas de…_ \- Divago Lincoln al momento de posar sus manos sobre el trasero de su madre y separar los dos lados del mismo para tener una visión clara de su palpitante y tentador agujero anal. –¡Oye, mamá!-

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, hijo?- Preguntó Rita luego de detenerse para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle el muchacho.

-Creo que tú ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí. ¿Qué me dices si te recuestas un poco y dejas que yo sea el que se mueva ahora?- Propuso sin ningún tipo de vergüenza el avalentonado chico de cabellos blancos.

Rita levanta ligeramente una ceja con interés luego de escuchar la idea de su hijo y rápidamente procede a retirar el miembro de este último de su entrepierna.

-Vaya, eso es muy amable de tu parte, cariño. A mami le vendría bien un poco de descanso, y si es posible seguir con lo que hacíamos, aun mejor.- Dijo la mujer de manera risueña y sonriente mientras se ponía en cuatro patas sobre el piso del baño, con su trasero levantado a más no poder y su cabeza apenas separada del suelo. –Dejo todo en tus manos ahora, querido. Has lo que gustes.-

Tras oír esas palabras provocativas Lincoln no lo dudo más y de inmediato se levantó de su asiento para así hacer lo que él más deseaba en ese momento. Él separa nuevamente las dos esferas carnosas que formaban el trasero de su madre y le da una ojeada a su ano, el cual se abría y cerraba casi como si estuviera guiñándole al chico que lo veía.

- _¡Dios! ¡Ya no puedo esperar para probar esto~!_ \- Exclamó internamente Lincoln justo antes de presentar su polla ante tal seductor agujero y meterla inmediatamente después con una sola y desgarradora estocada.

Lincoln se aferró con sus manos a los dos cojines de carne que eran las nalgas de su madre, mientras era abrumado por la presión excesiva y placentera que sus intestinos tan cordialmente le propiciaban. Rita por su parte, expulsó el gemido más sonoro hecho hasta el momento, al mismo tiempo que su lengua hacía lo posible por escapar de su boca y sus ojos se entrecruzaban uno con el otro.

Luego de superar la impresión producto de la inserción inicial, Lincoln comenzó a jalar y embestir sus caderas con un ritmo que claramente iba en aumento. El interior de Rita lo envolvía, apretaba y succionaba de una manera irresistible que solo le así más sencilla y necesaria la labor de continuar. Su madre, en cambio, se mordía el labio inferior y torcía los ojos para que viesen al techo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer con cada nuevo movimiento hecho por su niño.

…

Dejando de lado momentáneamente lo que acontecía en los otros dos escenarios anteriores, nos vemos obligados de volver a observar lo que ocurría del lado de Dexter y su madre. Nuestro niño genio favorito aún se encontraba citando números mientras que vigilaba la sesión de masaje de su madre, de hecho, ya estaba a punto de irse, pero algo que él no esperaba acababa de ocurrir.

-Muy bien, eso concluiría la parte del masaje de espalda. Por favor, dese la vuelta para proceder a la siguiente parte.- Solicito una voz proveniente de la propia máquina de masajes.

Kat se levantó de la mesa sumamente relajada y feliz antes de acatar el pedido de la máquina de hacer un cambio de posición para continuar.

-65, 27, 12, 01…- Susurro en voz baja el chico mientras pensaba. – _Qué extraño, no recuerdo haber programado ningún masaje frontal_.-

En ese momento, de la máquina salen un total de siete manos robóticas, de las cuales cuatro se encargaron de sujetar las muñecas y tobillos de Kat.

-¿¡69!? ¿¡Pero qué!?- Gritó el chico luego de nombrar otro par de dígitos del número que recitaba y ver con asombro el repentino e inesperado accionar por parte de la máquina.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que pasó!? ¿¡Y esto qué es!?- Exclamó confundida la mujer tras percatarse de que sus extremidades acababan de ser apresadas.

Sin perder el tiempo, las otras tres manos robots se separaron para "Masajear" los pechos y el coño de la indefensa mujer. Las manos que atormentaban sus senos la frotaban por encima de su traje de baño, rodeando por completo la base de los mismo y sacudiéndolos ligeramente mientras que sus palmas y sus pulgares de deslizaban de manera suave y erótica hasta alcanzar sus pezones, con los cuales jugaba y presionaba con sus pulgares justo antes de volver a la posición inicial y repetir el mismo proceso. Por su parte, la solitaria mano que había bajado hasta su entrepierna se había colado por debajo de su diminuta y reveladora tanga para insertar sus dedos medio y anular en el interior de su coño. Los dos dedos hicieron uso de unos movimientos rápidos y constantes, los cuales tenían como objetivo frotar de manera uniforme las paredes interiores de su feminidad.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Nooo! ¡D-dejen eso! ¡Ahhh!- Pidió Kat entre jadeos mientras notaba la manera en que sus pezones se endurecían y su coño comenzaba soltar líquido debido a la gran excitación que sentía al recibir esta clase de "Masaje". - _¡Ay Dios! La forma en que me tocan…¡Es demasiado! Necesito ayuda…o me voy a…a…¿¡Ehhh!?_ \- Pensó la mujer justo antes de sentir como las manos de sus captores acababan de detenerse en seco, justo antes de que ella pudiese alcanzar siquiera su orgasmo. – _Oh vaya…con lo poco que me faltaba para correrme. Menudo momento eligió para…¿Parar?_ \- Dijo en su mente, con frustración por no haber podido llegar al clímax, justo antes de percatarse de la forma en que su hijo la estaba viendo.

Ante Kat se encontraba Dexter mirándola fijamente, con el rostro rojo, exhalando aire por la boca mientras que sus lentes se empañaban y la erección que él había intentado eliminar antes acababa de volver con muchísima más fuerza que antes.

-¡Kyahhhh! ¡D-Dexter! ¡N-no te me quedes viendo tan fijamente! ¡Has algo para que me suelte, por favor!- Solicitó la mujer mientras su rostro también era cubierto de un color rojo y deliberadamente trataba de apartar la mirada para no ver la polla de su hijo.

-¿Ehm? Oh, sí. ¡E-eso haré, mamá!- Contestó el muchacho con vergüenza, justo antes de dirigirse hacia los controles de la impredecible máquina tras haber recobrado sus sentidos.

Kat observa por el rabillo del ojo a Dexter mientras este tocaba botón tras botón de la consola de mando. Al principio solo se limitaba a ver su rostro mientras trabajaba, pero su conciencia y curiosidad rápidamente la traicionaron y la obligaron a descender para así darle una mirada a su polla, la cual efectivamente seguía igual de dura que antes.

- _V-vaya…y yo que pensé que él era solamente "Dotado" con su inteligencia, pero al ver eso…_ \- Se dijo a si misma luego de comprobar con sus propios ojos el tamaño que poseía el miembro viril de su pequeño y amado hijo. - _¡Joder! ¿¡En que estoy pensando!? Sé que debo estar diciendo esto solo por haberme quedado a medio camino, pero…_ \- Pensó Kat al morderse el labio antes de continuar. – _No me importaría tener una probadita de eso._ -

-Muy bien, creo que ya lo solucione.- Declaró el muchacho mientras pensaba. - _¡Joder! Y yo que estaba disfrutando del "Espectáculo"_.- -Ahora solo tengo que oprimir este botón y…- Exclamó momentos antes de que su mano fuese sujetada por una de las extremidades provenientes de la máquina que tenía cautiva a su madre. –Oh, oh.- Dijo en voz antes de ser levantado en el aire.

-Aditamento habilitado para dar un "Masaje profundo" a la clienta, detectado. Procediendo al desempaquetado y colocación del mismo.- Informó la voz de la máquina, para sorpresa y preocupación del chico.

-No me gusta cómo se oye eso.- Comentó Dexter, poco antes de que su traje de baño fuese arrancado a la fuerza de su entrepierna, dejándolo completamente desnudo y con su polla a plena vista.

Luego de eso, las manos sujetaron al chico de los brazos y los presionaron a los costados de su cuerpo, dejándole solo el movimiento de sus antebrazos y manos disponible. En la postura en la que estaba, el chico parecía solo un simple objeto siendo sostenido por la máquina, uno cuya única función sería la de usar la parte inferior de su cuerpo para brindar alivio a la mujer que se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa.

-Colocación del aditamento completada. Procediendo ahora con el "Masaje profundo".- Exclamó la voz robótica del aparato momentos antes de cerrar la distancia entre Dexter y su madre, o más propiamente hablando, la distancia entre sus órganos sexuales.

Tanto madre como hijo veían de forma expectante como la máquina que los retenía lentamente acercaba el miembro masculino a la cavidad vaginal de la mujer. La mano que anteriormente había estado frotando la entrepierna de Kat había hecho a un lado la tela que cubría la húmeda entrada de su coño, mientras que las manos en sus pechos se habían desecho de su sujetador por alguna razón. Los corazones de ambos dieron sonoros retumbos cuando faltaban unos ínfimos centímetros para consumar su incestuosa unión.

- _¡O cielos! ¡Oh cielos! ¡E-esto realmente está a punto de suceder!_ \- Fue el pensamiento conjunto que tuvieron los dos luego de ver como la punta de la polla de Dexter ya prácticamente estaba por hacer contacto con los labios exteriores.

Sin embargo sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Debido a un ligero error en el ángulo, la máquina fallo a la hora de apuntar la polla a la entrada del coño de la mujer, razón por la cual el miembro terminó desviándose y se limitó a frotar su tallo contra los labios vaginales de Kat.

-Inserción exitosa. Comenzando ahora con los movimientos de masaje.- Declaró el aparato, aparentemente sin haber notado el error que había cometido.

- _¡Pedazo de chatarra inservible! ¿¡Que no te das cuenta de que no entró!?_ \- Exclamaron internamente ambos de forma simultánea tras ser testigos de la ineficiencia de la máquina.

Sin enterarse de las quejas internas que tenían el chico y la mujer, las manos del aparato comenzaron a mover a Dexter de adelante hacia atrás para hacer que este se frote con los húmedos y cálidos labios inferiores de su madre. Si bien, esto no era lo que ellos habrían deseado que pasará, era innegable el hecho de que el simple roce de sus intimidades le proveía una clara sensación de placer a cada uno de ellos. Con cada movimiento el clítoris de Kat se frotaba con los pliegues de piel y ocasionalmente con una vena que resaltaba en la parte superior del pene de su hijo, mientras que por su parte Dexter sentía como su tallo era cubierto por una delgada capa de líquido que servía de lubricante y hacía cada vez más sencilla la tarea de deslizarse con la zona pélvica de su madre. El goce de ambos fue creciendo más y más a medida que los movimientos de la máquina ganaban velocidad y potencia. Finalmente llegó el punto en el que la intensidad de la máquina le hizo imposible a los dos la idea de seguir resistiéndose al orgasmo que tan obstinadamente se había estado cultivando en ambos. La polla de Dexter se estremeció y tembló con violencia a medida que su semen era disparado en diferentes intervalos de tiro. El coño de Kat, por otro lado, sufrió de varias contracciones que a su vez devinieron en una descarga de endorfinas que subió desde sus caderas hasta lo más alto de su columna.

-Su rutina de masaje ha finalizado. Esperamos que lo haya disfrutado.- Anunció la voz robótica de manera sorpresiva y repentina.

Aparentemente, solo después de que ambos experimentasen sus respectivos orgasmos fue cuando las numerosas manos de la máquina decidieron liberar a la mujer y al chico de su brutal agarre. Dexter cae rendido sobre el vientre de su madre mientras esta última luchaba para recuperar nuevamente el aliento.

-Oh cielos…parece que todo termino, mamá.- Dijo Dexter mientras se quitaba de encima de su madre para darle algo de espacio, y se lamentaba internamente porque la situación no hubiese pasado a mayores. El chico entonces cubrió su pene con sus manos y se puso a buscar su traje de baño hasta finalmente dar con él. –Caray. _Esta cafetera lo hizo pedazos. ¡Genial! Como si no fuese ya muy difícil disimular lo duro que estoy ahora._ \- Exclamó en su mente luego de ver los restos de lo que había sido la ropa que llevaba puesta hasta hace poco.

-Dexter…-

En medio de su monologo interno, Dexter escucho a alguien decir su nombre así que se apresuró a voltearse para ver a la única persona que estaba junto a él en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa, ma…? ¿¡…MÁ!?-

Ante sus ojos él tenía a su madre, ligeramente reclinada sobre la parte acolchonada de la mesa, con sus piernas bien abiertas y siendo sostenidas desde la parte trasera de sus muslos por ella misma, adaptando una pose que le daba la bienvenida a cualquier hombre dispuesto a aventurar su pene en las chorreantes y tentadoras planicies de su coño.

-Tu mami no quedo del todo conforme con su…masaje. De hecho…esta parte de aquí quedo mucho más tensa de lo que estaba.- Dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza mientras obviamente hablaba de sus necesidades sexuales con su propio hijo. –Y esta tonta máquina no parece saber cómo ocuparse de ella. Así que…- Continuo diciendo de forma tranquila mientras que en contraste su coño parecía palpitar con antelación. -¿P-podrías hacerte cargo tú? Por favor~-

Dexter estaba impactado. Nunca en su vida habría imaginado que una situación como esta se desarrollaría entre él y su madre. Y sin embargo, eso era justo lo que estaba pasando ahora. El corazón del chico se aceleró. Su polla estaba incluso más dura que hasta hace un momento y él ya ni se molestaba en tratar de esconderla. En ese estado, Dexter camino hacía su madre mientras sujetaba firmemente su pene con una de sus manos. Cuando la punta de su miembro hizo contacto con el coño de la mujer, él finalmente dio una respuesta.

-De acuerdo…¡DÉJAMELO A MÍ, MAMÁ!-

Con eso último dicho, Dexter profundizó con su polla en el interior de su expectante madre. El placer del morbo y el tabú se apoderó de ambos y comenzaron con el acto de sexo incestuoso que los dos habían estado esperando realizar desde hace algún tiempo. Las estocadas del chico eran vigorosas e implacables, demostrándole a Kat lo mucho que él mismo había esperado por que esto pasará. Sin saber realmente si eso era cierto o no, la excitación que dicha idea le producía a Kat habían hecho que esta soltará por accidente sus piernas. Por un segundo creyó que estas caerían, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que su hijo las había atrapado y que inclusive las estaba sujetando aún más alto que antes, causando así que su polla comenzará a frotarse con otra zona de su coño. Esa acción simple acababa de confirmar las sospechas de Kat, su hijo quería esto al igual que ella, así que simplemente dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y se limitó a disfrutar de este momento.

…

Fue así como vimos entonces a las tres escenas protagonizadas por las parejas antes descritas, sucediendo todas juntas y a la vez. Todas estaban en el clímax de una apasionada e intensa sesión de sexo entre madres e hijos. Había ligeras variaciones entre cada pareja o la forma en que realizaban el acto sexual, pero surgió una coincidencia conjunta que abarco a cada una de ellas. Solo una simple frase, dicha por los seis y al unísono.

-¡ME CORRO!-

Momentos después de pronunciar dichas palabras se volvieron a hacer presentes las diferencias entre las parejas. Algunos se abrazaron, otros se besaron, otros simplemente se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que acababan de hacer. Fuese como fuese el caso, ninguno dio señales de arrepentimiento. Es más, por sus caras era casi seguro que no tardarían en volver a hacer algo así pronto.

…

Con esa última imagen de las tres parejas siendo vista por pantallas separadas, nuestra atención se vio obligada a centrarse entonces en lo que sucedía en el escondite de los dueños de esta isla y del hotel que ellos habían edificado.

-Wow. Nada como ver un bonito momento entre madres e hijos una pantalla gigante y en la mejor resolución posible, ¿Verdad, mi buen Kal?- Preguntó Danny mientras picaba ligeramente al compañero a su lado con uno de sus codos.

-Es verdad, no hay nada mejor que eso.- Contestó Kalock mientras comía un par de palomitas de un tazón.

-Y dime, ¿Qué tal estuvo mi MAGISTRAL manejo de la masajeadora, eh?- Dijo Danny mientras se mostraba orgulloso por su desempeño.

-No estuvo mal, si se ignora el hecho de que fallaste al momento de la verdad y tuvimos que dejar que ellos mismos decidieran si seguir o no.- Respondió Kal de manera un tanto irónica y burlona.

-¡Y-ya te dije que eso fue algo premeditado! ¡No hay forma de que alguien se resista a hacerlo con ese pedazo de madre que…!- Trato de justificarse Danny, justo antes de ser interrumpido por Kalock.

-Espera. Tenemos acción por parte de los últimos cuatro del grupo nuevo. Dejaremos esta charla para después.- Exclamó él tras fijar su atención en la pantalla que monitoreaba a las dos parejas que se habían ido juntas a jugar al voleibol.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

Habiendo ahondado en los detalles de las primeras cinco parejas de compuestas de madres e hijos, hoy nos toca profundizar en que fue de la vida de las últimas dos parejas restante del grupo de recién llegados al hotel.

Estos, obviamente, no podían ser otros más que Timmy, Clemence, Tommy y Debbie, quienes habían optado por ir a jugar a la cancha de voleibol y hacer una competencia de madres e hijos amistosa.

La cancha estaba ubicada en una región relativamente alejada del edificio principal del hotel, más precisamente hablando, en la zona playera del mismo, lugar donde la red se erguía a una gran altura; donde la cinta que delineaba los límites de la cancha resaltaba por su color azul, contrastando con la arena debajo de ella; y donde una serie de anuncios de forma triangular rodeaba todo no solo para promocionar el nombre y los productos asociados al hotel, sino también para cubrir algo del viento que circulaba por la zona.

Algo que también vale la pena destacar del lugar era el hecho de que junto a la cancha había un pequeño kiosko lleno de golosinas de gran variedad, y una máquina de bebidas, las cuales obviamente habían sido puestas ahí de manera estratégica para así tentar y/o saciar la necesidad de dulce o algo para beber que uno generalmente tendría luego de hacer algo de ejercicio.

Las madres se habían dado cuenta del propósito de aquel local tan pronto llegaron a la cancha, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que aplaudir y felicitar internamente a los diseñadores del lugar por la tan oportuna ubicación que habían elegido para aquel tentador depósito de azúcar.

-Un Kiosco lleno de dulces y gaseosas heladas puesto justo al lado de una cancha de voleibol. Este lugar sin duda sabrá cómo sacarle mucho dinero a la gente con esa clase de trucos una vez que abran al público. ¿No crees, querida?- Meditó Debbie en voz alta mientras ella y su compañera madre fijaban sus ojos en los numerosos helados y golosinas exhibidos en el vidrio del mostrador.

-¡Sí! ¡Solo échale un vistazo a esto! Mantecados, paletas de chocolates con almendras, helados de menta y chocolate, bombones rellenos caramelo o de licor y varios sabores de paletas de frutas tropicales. (Suspiro) Realmente hace que uno se tiente a probar uno de esos con solo verlo. ¿No les parece, chicos?- Dijo Clemence, quien, junto a Debbie, se encontraba ligeramente reclinada sobre el mostrador, para así poder observar las diversas delicias que yacían debajo de aquel cristal.

Por su parte, tanto Timmy como Tommy se encontraban mudos y con la mirada fija en algo que, a su parecer, era mucho más tentador que cualquier golosina o helada en ese pequeño local; los voluminosos y entangados traseros de sus madres, quienes habían quedado a la vista no solo porque ellas estuviesen inclinada, sino porque los diminutos y reveladores trajes de baño que traían nuevamente se habían perdido entre sus dos muslos. Esto les dio a sus calenturientas mentes la ilusión de que ellas estaban desnudas de la cintura para abajo, y, si bien la franja de tela cubriéndoles el coño ayudaba a contrarrestar el impacto, eso no evitaba que ninguno de ellos dos tuviese una ligera erección o se mordieran los labios inferiores o dejaran salir un hilillo de saliva mientras veían como las posaderas de sus progenitoras se movían de un lado al otro frente a ellos.

-S-si…Así es…- Atinaron a contestar ambos muchachos, justo antes de pensar. -¡Joder, mamá! ¡No necesitas mover tanto las caderas!-

-En fin, tratemos de no pensar en eso. Podemos pedir algo una vez que terminemos de jugar.- Comentó Debbie al momento de despegarse del vidrio del pequeño local.

-(Suspiro) Tienes razón, querida.- Acotó Clemence, quien, tras despegarse del exhibidor, no pudo evitar darle un último vistazo a los dulces y decir por lo bajo y con algo de melancolía. –Los veré pronto, dulzuras.-

Luego de aquella despedida, ella y Debbie se voltearon para fijar la vista en sus hijos, los cuales rápida e instintivamente atinaron a cubrir sus respectivas entrepiernas juntando sus dos manos, mientras ponían la expresión más inocente que podían y pensaban…

-¡No mires abajo! ¡No mires abajo! ¡NO MIRES ABAJO!-

-Y bien, chicos, ¿Listos para divertirse un poco?- Preguntó Debbie.

-¡S-siiiiii…!-

Timmy y Tommy trataron de responder con la mayor naturalidad y entusiasmo posible, pero la mezcla de vergüenza y miedo de que alguna de las dos mujeres frente a ellos notase la erección que tenían en ese momento hizo que se oyesen nerviosos y poco sinceros.

-Oh, vamos, niños. Muestren algo más de emoción. No crean que solo porque somos sus madres no sabemos cómo pasárnosla bien.- Declaró Clemence al momento de agacharse un poco para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Timmy antes de seguir hablando. –No olviden que nosotras también fuimos jóvenes en algún momento, así que más una vez hemos "Jugado con pelotas". Y francamente, yo era especialmente buena en ello. Sobre todo con mis saltos o mi golpe de antebrazo matador.- Terminó de decir la mujer, la cual, luego de ponerse de pie, hizo una pequeña demostración de ambas técnicas, mostrándole a ambos chicos la forma en que todas las partes "Suaves" de su cuerpo se sacudieron luego del salto; y como accidentalmente había confundido la postura del "Golpe con el antebrazo", haciendo que sus pechos quedasen encima de estos, casi como si ella intentará presumir de ellos.

Ante eso, las hormonas de ambos chicos volvieron a sufrir una pequeña revolución, que muy para su suerte lograron mantener bajo control de manera discreta. Debbie por su parte simplemente arrugó un poco el entrecejo mientras una notable indiferencia se hacía presente en el resto de su rostro.

-Sin ofender, Clemence querida, pero esa no es la postura correcta. Así solo vas a hacer que los chicos se confundan.- Acotó Debbie de manera seria mientras internamente pensaba… -Aunque debo admitir que tienes un buen par de pechos.-

Inmediatamente después, ella junto sus dos manos y, a diferencia de Clemence, esta se aseguró de que sus brazos quedasen por arriba de sus pechos, mientras separaba las piernas y descendía sus caderas, dando así la impresión de que realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Lo ven? Así es como hay que ponerse para dar un buen golpe.- Comentó la pelirroja, quien debido a su recién adquirida postura, no pudo evitar exhibir su prominente trasero ante los otros tres integrantes de su grupo.

-Y-ya veo. Creo que realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que jugué. Jejeje.- Se aventuró a responder la mujer de cabello marrón, la cual desvió ligeramente la mirada y se rascó la mejilla no por la vergüenza que sintió al equivocarse, sino por el hecho de que le incomodaba un poco tener una vista tan clara del trasero de su compañera madre.

Por su parte, los dos muchachos que observaron los saltos y rebotes del cuerpo de Clemence y la clase de posturas que Debbie pensaba adoptar a la hora de jugar, rápidamente se sonrojaron y tragaron saliva de manera exagerada y nerviosa al darse cuenta de que este simple partido de voleibol les brindaría todo tipo de oportunidades de admirar los desarrollados y seductores cuerpos de sus madres mientras estos se balanceaban, sacudían y se cubrían de sudor a la hora de jugar.

-Mierda. Venir a jugar fue una muy, ¡MUY MALA IDEA!- Concluyeron de forma simultanea los dos chicos, los cuales, al ser conscientes de lo notoria que debía ser su erección en este momento, trataban de pensar en una buena excusa que les permitiera conseguir algo de tiempo para "Enfriarse", sin mucho éxito, cabe aclarar.

Fue en medio de su pequeña búsqueda interna que una de las dos mujeres indirectamente les ofreció un pretexto perfecto para ello.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que recordaré "Que hacer" mientras jugamos. ¿Alguno de ustedes puede ir a buscar la pelota, chicos?- Preguntó Clemence, al momento de señalar con su dedo hacía un carro lleno de pelotas de voleibol que se hallaba en una de las esquinas de la cancha.

-¡Y-yo voy, mamá!- Se anticipó a responder Timmy al momento de instintivamente despegar y levantar una de las manos que cubrían su entrepierna, algo de lo cual se arrepintió rápidamente y corrigió a la hora de darse media vuelta y marchar en dirección hacia el carro porta-pelotas.

-Y yo…yo…¡I-iré a ayudarlo!- Acotó Tommy al caminar hacia atrás y señalar a Timmy con su pulgar mientras hablaba, poco antes de finalmente darse media vuelta y seguir a su compañero.

Una vez que ambos se hubieron encontrado junto al carro, los dos excitados y nerviosos chicos tuvieron una pequeña charla mientras examinaban detenidamente todas las pelotas frente a ellos, observando si las mismas estaban deformadas, descosidas o faltas de aire, cosa que no era el caso, pero que les servía como pretexto para volver tan rápido con sus madres.

-Amigo…no sé tú…¡Pero yo no creo poder jugar tranquilo con ellas!- Declaró Timmy.

-Sí, s-sé a lo que te refieres. Verlas saltar y posar con tan poca ropa puede ser algo…incómodo para ambos. ¡Especialmente por estas cosas tan ridículamente apretadas!- Respondió con algo de enojo Tommy, al hacer especial énfasis en los ceñidos y ajustados trajes de baño tipo sunga que él y Timmy habían sido obligados a usar como única ropa debido a la desafortunada perdida de su equipaje.

-Lo sé, amigo. ¡Dios sabe que sé de lo que hablas! Ni siquiera empezamos el juego y yo ya siento que esta cosa me corta la circulación.- Dijo Timmy al momento de estirar uno de los lados de su traje de baño, en un inútil intento de hacer que este no le apretase tanto. –¿¡Porque rayos le habré dicho a Cosmo y Wanda que podrían tomarse unos días de descanso mientras yo me venía aquí con mamá!? ¡Su ayuda me vendría muy bien ahora!- Se quejó internamente el muchacho dientón, renegando de haberles dado a sus padrinos unas mini vacaciones en honor al día de las madres.

-Te entiendo, Timmy. Esto tampoco es algo cómodo para mí. Pero escucha, tengo una idea.- Comentó el muchacho de cabeza cuadrada, logrando sacar de su auto-reproche interno al chico junto a él. –Ninguno de los dos quiere que su madre note el "Problema" que estamos teniendo ahí abajo, ¿Correcto?- Preguntó el chico, quien espero una respuesta afirmativa de Timmy antes de continuar.

-Correcto.-

-Y no nos podemos ir de aquí ya que nuestras madres insistieron en este "Partido de madre e hijo", ¿Correcto?- Dijo antes de esperar una nueva confirmación por parte de su compañero de desventura.

-Correcto.-

-En ese caso, todo lo que debemos hacer es mantenernos lo MÁS alejados de ellas que sea posible. Apenas volvamos, tú y yo les propondremos un juego de hijos contra madres. Así, podremos jugar relativamente tranquilos, ¿Te parece?- Terminó de explicar Tommy, quien, si bien tenía sus dudas sobre la efectividad de su plan, no podía negar que esa opción era infinitamente mejor que tener que jugar mientras tenía el trasero de su madre frente a él.

-¡Me gusta como piensas, amigo! ¡Hagámoslo!- Respondió Timmy tras darse cuenta que eso era por mucho lo mejor que ambos podían hacer en este momento.

Y con eso dicho, y con sus erecciones relativamente calmadas, ellos finalmente tomaron una de las tantas pelotas del carro y volvieron al centro de la cancha, donde sus dos madres se encontraban cuchicheando para así pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban por el regreso de sus niños.

-Muy bien, mamá. Ya encontramos la mejor pelota que había. Ahora, en cuanto a cómo vamos a dividirnos para jugar…- Trató de decir Tommy, justo antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido por su madre.

-Oh, justo de eso estábamos hablando, cariño. Es decir, ya que obviamente no sería justo para ustedes competir con un par de adultas como nosotras, a Clemence y a mí se nos ocurrió una idea que hará las cosas mucho más divertida.- Anunció Debs con un entusiasmo y emoción más que evidentes.

-¡Queremos hacer un pequeño "Intercambio de hijos", y así poder jugar contra nuestros respectivos!- Declaró Clemence. -¿Qué les parece? ¿No es una idea maravillosa?-Preguntó ella a continuación, ganando con eso solo un par de miradas atónitas por parte de los dos muchachos.

Ante ese anunció que destruyó por completo el intento de plan que Tommy había fraguado, los ojos de los dos jóvenes pre-pubertos rápidamente le dieron un recorrido completo a las mujeres que acababan de volverse sus parejas, prestando especial atención en sus encantos físicos más llamativos, los cuales de inmediato les hicieron pensar…

-¡Joder! ¡La mamá de Tommy/Timmy está muy buena!- Declararon simultáneamente ambos chicos, al momento de sonrojarse ligeramente y ponerse nuevamente nerviosos. Inmediatamente después, la vista de ambos se volteó hacia un lado para ver el rostro de su compañero, buscando en él, alguna clase de señal que demostrase descontento o repeló ante la idea de sus madres. –Sé que le dije/que dijimos que formaríamos un equipo juntos. Pero mi verdadero problema era que mi mamá me viera excitado junto a ella, haciendo que me castigue o que malinterpretará el "Porque" estaba así.- Continuaron monologando al unisonó los dos, casi como si compartiesen un mismo cerebro. –Pero…ya que voy a estar lejos de ella, bien podría disfrutar jugando con la mamá de Tommy/Timmy. Solo espero que él no se enoje por esto.- Y con eso último dicho, ambos chicos volvieron a voltear sus cabezas hacía el frente y finalmente respondieron a la pregunta que había hecho la mamá de Timmy. -¡Sí! ¡Es estupenda!-

…

Pasado un tiempo, el partido entre esos cuatro se estaba desarrollando sin mayores problemas, con la excepción de uno que otro momento de incomodidad o de descuido por parte de los chicos. Solo para citar algunos; en uno de ellos Timmy recibió un pelotazo directo en la cara por hacer quedado mirando a Debbie tras un golpe de antebrazos, lo cual evito que notase el repentino remate que su madre había hecho para atajar la pelota, cosa que lo hubiera molestado más, de no ser por el hecho de que Debbie, tras asegurarse de que él estaba bien, se inclinó para recoger la pelota junto a Timmy, lo cual hizo que el muchacho tuviese una visión aún mejor del prominente trasero de su pareja; o también, la vez en que Clemence, en un intento de alcanzar una pelota luego de un saque de Debbie, terminó corriendo y chocándose contra Tommy, quien en ese momento se encontraba con las manos altas y los dedos extendidos para hacer un "Golpe de arriba", lo cual provocó que, tras el choque, terminase accidentalmente tocando los pechos de la mujer, quien solo se limitó a reírse y disculparse por la situación, sin notar la excitación por la cual el chico estaba pasando.

Independientemente de lo que estos cuatro estaban pasando, ninguno de ellos sabía que sus roces, caídas, saltos y tropiezos estaban siendo monitoreados por un dúo de hombres muy atentos, los cuales observaban una pantalla gigante, sentados en un sillón grande y cómodo, mientras comían palomitas de un gran platón de cerámica.

Esta dupla, como no podía ser de otra forma, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del par responsable de incitar y provocar todas los acontecimientos que devenían en una unión incestuosa entre madres e hijos, Danny y Kalock.

-Joder, hermano. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que ¡ADORO! los deportes?- Declaró Danny, mientras se llevaba un buen puñado de frituras a la boca.

-Sí, me lo has dicho un par de veces. Así como también me has dicho que la lucha en gelatina o los concursos de camisetas mojadas son dos de tus "Deportes" favoritos.- Contestó Kal, quien a pesar de estar de acuerdo con su amigo, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

-¡Todos esos son nobles competencias de las cuales los propios espectadores son ganadores! Dime, ¿¡Acaso hay algo mejor que eso!?- Refutó Danny.

-Meh. Admito que no puedo discutir con eso. Jeje.- Admitió Kalock, momentos antes de llevarse palomitas a la boca y deleitarse con el momento en el cual Debbie se agacho para abrazar a Timmy con emoción, luego de que este último llegase a bloquear un tanto que ella dio por perdido.

En medio de eso, una tercera figura entra en la habitación y saluda a los sujetos sentados en el sillón a medida que se encaminaba hacia este último.

-Hola, hermanos. ¿Cómo va todo?- Preguntó el hombre que había recibido al grupo de nuevas inquilinas que habían llegado esa misma mañana.

-Hola, C1b3R. Todo bien por aquí.- Contestó Danny, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Qué tal, hermano? ¿Hiciste eso que te pidió Danny antes de venir aquí?- Acotó Kalock, para así saber si el último detalle del plan para tentar a estas últimas dos parejas ya había sido preparado.

-Sí, ya puse ese cartel en su lugar.- Respondió C1b3r, quien luego de tomar una cerveza del mini-bar que había junto al sofá rápidamente se acomodó a en uno de los asientos del mismo. –Y díganme, ¿Alguna de las nuevas ya hizo algo con su pequeño?- Preguntó él, poco antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-De hecho, las dos que están en pantalla son las únicas que no han hecho nada aún.- Declaró Danny, causándole a C1b3r una sorpresa tal que lo hizo ahogarse ligeramente con la cerveza y comenzar a toser en un intento de aliviarse la garganta luego de lograr tragársela.

-Wow. Amigo, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kal mientras, al mismo tiempo que le daba ligeros golpes en la espalda a C1b3r.

Cuando finalmente se hubo recuperado, él se limpió los restos de cerveza de la boca con su manga antes de preguntar con incredulidad…

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que ya todas las nuevas han hecho algo!? ¿¡Y YO ME LO PERDÍ!?-

-¿Sí recuerdas que tenemos todo filmado, verdad?- Le recordó Kal, a la vez que apuntaba con su pulgar hacía una computadora que tenía exhibidos los archivos de los videos de ese día.

-¡Eso no es lo mismo! ¡Verlo en vivo siempre es mejor que revivirlo desde una grabación! ¡Mierda! ¡PUDIERON DECIRME PARA VERLO DESDE AUNQUE SEA DE MI CELULAR!- Se quejó C1b3r, visiblemente enfadado por el descuido de sus dos colegas.

-Si ver esto en vivo es tan importante para ti, en mi mesa de trabajo hay un control remoto que podría "Acelerar" un poco las cosas entre estos cuatro.- Comentó Kalock, quien ahora señalaba en dirección a una mesa llena de artilugios, ubicada en una esquina del cuarto.

Eso solo bastó para que C1b3r fuese en dirección a la mesa y tomase un control remoto que estaba obviamente destacando del resto de cosas a medio armar sobre el mueble. El control en cuestión contaba solo con dos grandes botones de colores rojo y azul.

-Muy bien, ahora presiona el botón rojo para activar el aparato dentro de la máquina de bebidas, y luego siéntate para ver la magia en acción.- Declaró Kal, quien parecía muy confiado respecto a la efectividad de sus máquinas.

Y con eso dicho, C1b3r presionó el botón rojo y observó cómo efectivamente una luz parpadeó unas tres o cuatro veces en la máquina de bebidas, indicando su efectiva activación.

-Perfecto, amigo. Ahora solo hay que esperar un buen saque de alguno de ellos cuatro…- Comentó Kal, a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa a la pantalla frente a él.

…

Ahora, volviendo a lo que sucedía en la cancha, el equipo de Clemence y Tommy acababa de anotar un nuevo punto hace cosa de solo unos segundos, por lo cual, el balón ahora se encontraba en manos de Debbie y Timmy, a los cuales les tocaba sacar esta vez.

-Ten, Timmy. Sácala tú esta vez.- Dijo Debbie al momento de depositar la pelota en las manos del muchacho castaño y dientón que le servía como compañero de equipo.

Sin tomarse la molestia de responder, Timmy simplemente atrapo el balón con sus manos y se posicionó en la parte trasera de la cancha, para así dar un buen saque.

-¡Ok! ¡Aquí voy!- Exclamó el chico al momento de hacer retroceder una de sus manos, para así dar un fuerte golpe y sacar la pelota con lo que se conoce como "Saque bajo".

Por suerte, Timmy no erró su golpe y fácilmente logró que el balón se elevara sin problemas hasta una altura que fácilmente pasaría por encima de la red. No obstante, y debido en gran parte a la posición en la cancha en la cual eligió hacer su tiro, el saque del chico había hecho que el objeto se acercase a la máquina de bebidas a una distancia suficiente para activar la "Sorpresa" que el trio de hombres le había preparado.

Fue así que, en medio del aire, y sin ninguna explicación lógica convencional, la pelota se desvió completamente de su trayectoria original y fue atraída de forma antinatura hacía el aparato dispensador de bebidas, al cual terminó por impactar.

Tras el golpe, todos los ahí presentes voltearon la vista en dirección a la máquina, la cual, por algún motivo que ellos no alcanzaron a entender, comenzó a lanzar chispazos, soltar humo, sacudirse intensamente y sufrir intermitencias en las luces que conformaban su iluminación frontal.

-Oh, oh.- Dijo Timmy tras ver el estado del aparato luego del golpe.

-Cielos.- Comentó Clemence, al llevarse las manos a la boca.

-E-eso no se ve muy bien.- Dijo entonces Debbie, quien a pesar de la distancia, pudo notar el deplorable exabrupto del equipo.

-O-oigan…creo que va a…- Trato de advertir Tommy, poco antes de que la máquina, además de realizar todas las acciones antes nombradas, también comenzará a expulsar líquido en todas las direcciones, pero centrándose más que nada en ellos cuatro. -¡Aaaahh! ¡Corran!-

De un segundo para el otro los dos equipos se convirtieron en las víctimas de una lluvia de refresco helado y lleno de azucares, los cuales salían de las boquillas de la máquina como si de una manguera a presión se tratase. Razón por la cual todos ellos rápidamente reaccionaron y comenzaron a huir despavoridos del lugar, mientras cada uno de ellos gritaba diferentes cosas.

-¡Está helada!- Dijo Timmy.

-¡Mi cabello!- Se quejó Clemence, mientras trataba de evitar que su cabeza no recibiese otra descarga de bebida que estropease su peinado.

-¡Tommy! ¡Ven aquí!- Exclamó Deb, al momento de sujetar a su hijo de la mano, para que así ambos se fuesen por la misma dirección.

Finalmente, todos ellos encontraron refugio detrás de una piedra que había de camino hacía las escaleras que conducían al hotel. Luego de que su sobresalto por la situación cesase tras haber encontrado un buen refugió, ambas parejas cayeron en cuenta de lo empapados y pegajosos que habían quedado luego de que bañados por la máquina.

-Oh cielos. ¡Que desastre! ¡Tengo restos de esa cosa por todos lados!- Declaró Deb, rompiendo con el silencio de la situación y haciendo que todo mundo comenzará a ventilar los pensamientos en su cabeza.

-Sí. Y no estoy seguro de qué tipo de bebida es pero supongo que lleva mucha azúcar debido a lo pegajosa que quedó al secarse un poco.- Comentó Tommy, quien atestiguo la consistencia viscosa del líquido luego de despegar su mano de la roca y notar la gran cantidad de arena que se había pegado al cuerpo de todas luego de sentarse.

-¡No importa que sea! ¡Quiero lavarlo lo más antes posible antes de que arruine mi cabello!- Grito Clemence mientras se palpaba la cabeza y al imaginar lo horrible que quedaría su peinado si no iba rápido a lavarse los resto de la bebida carbonata.

-L-lo siento. No fue mi intensión. Pero en mi defensa, ¡Esa máquina no debería estar cerca de la cancha sí es así de delicada!- Se quejó Timmy, molesto por el desastre que él había causado con su tiro.

-Eso no importa, cariño. Levántate y acompáñame. Si mal no recuerdo, nosotros pasamos por un baño publicó que tenía duchas de camino aquí. Vamos a limpiarnos un poco ahí en lugar de ir a nuestro cuarto y ensuciar todo.- Sugirió Clemence, a la vez que tomaba a su hijo de la mano para hacer que lo siguiera.

-Esa es una muy buena idea. Tommy, vamos con ellos.- Acotó Debbie, al momento de ayudar a su hijo a despegarse de la roca, para luego partir en la misma dirección que la anterior pareja.

…

-¡Estupendo! Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, amigos. Ahora solo es cuestión de sentarnos y esperar a que lleguen a nuestro baño en la playa.- Declaró Kalock con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, tras ver como el grupo se dirigía precisamente hacía allí en estos momentos.

-Si bien, pero dime ¿Cómo haces que esa máquina se detenga ahora? ¡Todo ese refresco que está derramando en el piso cuenta dinero! ¿¡Sabes!?- Preguntó Danny, a quien tamaño desperdicio no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-Oh, sí…- Musitó Kal, el cual se había emocionado tanto por el éxito de su plan, que terminó por olvidar que debía hacer que el aparato se detuviese. -¡Presiona el botón azul ahora, C1b3r!- Indicó él a su compañero, el cual rápidamente acató la orden e hizo que la máquina se detuviera finalmente. –Listo. ¿Ya estás feliz?-

-Lo estaría…¡SI LA CANCHA NO HUBIESE QUEDADO CUBIERTA DE REFRESCO POR TODAS PARTE!- Exclamó Danny, esta vez haciendo notar el enorme desastre que había quedado en el campo de juego luego del malfuncionamiento intencionado que Kalock y C1b3r habían provocado en el dispositivo.

-Oh…claro…el desastre. No había pensado en ello.- Admitió Kal, tras analizar que su idea para asustar a las Milfs, cubrirlas de bebida afrodisiaca y obligarlas a ir a la ducha del baño público, tal vez no había resultado ni tan inteligente, ni tan practico como él había pensado en un primer momento. –Y-yo me encargaré de limpiarlo todo más tarde.-Anunció finalmente él, mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza y sonreía con vergüenza y pena debido a su descuido.

…

Volviendo con nuestro grupo protagónico, las dos madres y sus respectivos hijos se encontraban ya dentro del baño público de la playa, un pequeño edificio dividido en dos secciones, correspondientes a ambos sexos, en las cuales encontraron un total de 6 cubículos de baño, 6 lavamanos, y un total de 8 duchas ubicadas al fondo de todo, las cuales se dividían en 4 para cada lado, y compartían entre ellas una misma pared con las duchas del lado contrario. Y, por fortuna para los cuatro, el lugar estaba reluciente de limpio, a un punto tal que uno incluso dudaría de que haya sido usado siquiera una vez.

Obviamente, al llegar allí, el grupo se dividió y separó según su género, dejando a las madres por un lado y a los hijos por el otro, algo que les vino bien a las mujeres, pues los efectos del misterioso jugo con el que fueron bañadas, había comenzado a hacer efecto en ellas, causándoles una sensación de ardor que únicamente iba en incremento. En fin, fue así como entonces, todos ellos avanzaron por el pasillo del lugar hasta finalmente llegar a la parte donde las duchas se encontraban, lugar donde ambas partes habían hallado un trio de notas. Dos de ellas estaban escritas en papel y pegadas enfrente de las puertas de cristal negro que de las dos primeras duchas del lugar, las cuales decían lo siguiente "AVISO: Esta ducha se encuentra fuera de servicio. Por favor, vaya a la siguiente ducha". La otra por otro lado era algo extraña, ya que estaba escrita en una placa de algún metal pulido, ubicada en la pared junto a las duchas, y en la cual rezaba lo siguiente "No usar demasiada agua caliente. De hacerlo, habrá consecuencias. Le agradecemos de antemano. Firma la gerencia.". Eso obviamente le había llamado la atención a ambos grupos, pero cada uno llego a la conclusión de que esa solo era una advertencia para no desperdiciar agua.

Fuera como fuera, ni el hecho de tener algunas duchas dañadas, o la peculiar inscripción en la pared evitaron que alguno de ellos se metiese a sus respectivos cubículos, y se preparase para una ducha que sin duda no olvidarían jamás.

…

Empezaremos relatando todo desde la perspectiva de Tommy y a medida que avancemos, se ira detallando la adición y participación de los demás.

-Vaya, este lugar está muy bien cuidado para ser un baño público.- Pensó el muchacho tras ingresar a la ducha y sorprenderse no solo por la limpieza de esta, sino también por las peculiares paredes de cristal de color negro que lo rodeaban. –Tiene un diseño interesante. De eso no hay dud…- -¿Ah? ¿Y eso?- Declaró él en voz alta tras haber notado algo, mientras recorría el cubículo con los ojos, notando primeramente el cabezal de la ducha sobre su cabeza, las manecillas para el agua a una altura extrañamente adecuada para alguien de su altura, y, lo que más llamó su atención, un agujero hecho en el cristal a poco menos de medio metro del piso, una distancia que casualmente dejaba el orificio al nivel de cierta parte de la anatomía del muchacho. -¿Qué es…esta cosa?- Se preguntó el muchacho al momento de comenzar a flexionar sus rodillas para así darle un vistazo al hoyo y lo que sea que hubiera al otro lado de este.

Sin embargo, luego de que el chico hubo tratado de despegar su mano del cristal para así agacharse, la desagradable sensación de su piel pegándose por los restos de refresco en su mano, no solo le detuvo el paso, sino que también le hizo recordar el motivo por el que había ido ahí en primer lugar.

-Joder. ¿Esta cosa acaso no podía ser más pegajosa y desagradable? No puedo apoyar la mano en ningún lugar sin quedarme pegado.- Sé quejó Tommy, mientras luchaba por desprenderse su mano de la pared, con gran dificultad.

Cuando el chico finalmente se hubo despegado de la pared, él contempló el agujero por cosa de unos segundos antes de decir…

-Puedo examinar esa cosa después. Primero tengo que quitarme toda esta cosa del cuerpo.- Declaró en su cabeza, al momento de darse la vuelta y disponerse a iniciar su ducha.

Y con eso dicho, Tommy simplemente giro la perilla que intuyó que sería la del agua caliente, permitiendo así el pasó de esta última, la cual llovió sobre él y rápidamente mojó todo su cuerpo, liberándolo así de una gran parte de los restos de la bebida azucarada.

-¡Eso es…! ¡Mucho mejor!- Exclamó internamente el chico, mientras frotaba con sus manos varias partes de su cuerpo, para así eliminar cualquier posible resto de bebida que en ellas hubiera podido quedar.

Tommy repitió este acto a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo, incluyendo incluso su traje de baño, el cual él aún llevaba puesto, por la única razón de que le resultaría más sencillo limpiarlo de esa forma, pero en cuantito terminara de hacerlo, él se desprendería de este para gozar de un breve momento de libertad, ya que para este punto sentía casi como si la prenda se hubiese vuelto o más pequeña o más apretada por alguna razón.

-Por fin. ¡Adiós "Manos que se pegan en donde sea"!- Vitoreó en su cabeza Tommy, tras haberse deshecho de la gran mayor molestia que le causó la suciedad que cubría su cuerpo. –Y también…¡Hasta luego, "Traje de baño incomod…"!- Estaba exclamando él, poco antes de notar algo en la zona de su entrepierna que le llamó poderosamente la atención. -¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué…? ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!?- Se preguntó el chico al momento de percatarse del hecho de que tu polla no solamente estaba erecta como lo había estado durante la gran mayoría del juego de voleibol, además de eso, esta estaba dura como una roca, caliente como una braza y con algunas venas dilatadas y visibles a lo largo de todo el tallo de su miembro. -Y…¿¡Y esto!? ¿¡Como rayos es que se puso ASÍ!? ¿Acaso es por haber estado "Aguántenme" durante todo el partido? Es decir, si, eso fue excitante y todo, pero yo no recuerdo que esta cosa se me haya puesto de este modo antes.- Se cuestionó entonces el motivo por el cual su miembro viril se encontraba en aquel estado, sin hacerse una idea de que aquello podría deberse a algún agente externo a él. –Joder…está tan…tan…- Divagó él, poco antes de que el sonido de una voz, o mejor dicho, de un susurro, hiciera que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-G-grande…- Musitó una delicada voz de tonalidades obviamente femeninas.

-¿¡Quien dijo eso!?- Preguntó Tommy, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro en búsqueda del origen del sonido.

No obstante, la persona que le había hablado no le devolvió al chico una respuesta directa, pero aun así este fue capaz de localizarla debido a un fuerte sonido de latidos y una serie de suspiros sonoros emitidos por la nariz.

-Viene…de por aquí…- Pensó el muchacho al momento de acercar su cabeza al agujero que había dicho que examinaría más tarde.

Fue así como él finalmente se agacho lo suficiente como para ver lo que había del otro lado, y más importante aún, quien era la persona que lo había espiado y comentado aquello acerca de su polla. Claro que, al momento de descubrir al culpable, la reacción del chico no pudo ser descrita de otra forma que no fuera "Sorpresa absoluta".

-¿¡S-señora Turner!?- Exclamó completamente sobresaltado el muchacho, el cual no solo acababa de encontrar a dicha mujer espiándolo, sino que además pudo notar como esta última también parecía estar masturbándose mientras lo hacía.

Para describirlo un poco, Clemence se hallaba sentada en el piso de la ducha, mientras el agua caliente de la ducha todavía caía sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas se encontraban separadas y ligeramente flexionadas, haciendo que sus rodillas se hallaran casi a la misma altura que su cabeza. En cuanto a su ropa, el revelador traje de baño de dos piezas que le servía como única prenda se hallaba todavía sobre su cuerpo, pero difícilmente se podría decir que este aun servía al propósito de "Cubrir" a la mujer, ya que las dos pedazos de tela que servían para cubrirle los pezones ahora se estaban perdidos entre medio de los dos pechos de Clemence; mientras que por otro la parte inferior que resguardaba su entrepierna de la vista ahora se yacía a la altura de los tobillos, permitiendo que su feminidad sea visible para cualquiera. Ahora, en cuanto a sus manos, cada una de ellas había tomado un camino diferente, pero ambos sin duda alguna estaban empecinadas en estimular las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo de la madura y sexy mujer que había caído presa de la tentación de masturbarse luego de ser rociada de una sutil bebida afrodisiaca y luego ser testigo del irresistible pedazo de carne que se encontraba a solo unos pocos centímetros de donde ella se encontraba.

-¿E-este agujero se conecta con las duchas del baño de chicas ¿Quién haría algo así? Y lo más importante…¿¡Ella estaba tocándose mientras me veía!?- Fueron algunas de las muchas preguntas que rondaron la mente de Tommy, poco antes de que su presencia fuese notada finalmente por la mujer al otro lado de la pared.

-To~mmy…- Susurro de un modo extraño Clemence, tras hacer contacto visual con el muchacho.

-¿S-si? ¿Señora Turner?- Alcanzó a responder el chico, quien en ese momento estaba pasando por una mezcla de excitación, expectación y miedo por lo que sea que estuviera a punto de suceder.

-Tú eres…realmente lindo…¿Lo sabías?- Continuó diciendo la chica, usando el mismo tono peculiar y entre cortado de antes.

-¿E-eso cree?- Contestó Tommy, mientras instintivamente trataba de cubrir su miembro viril con sus manos, con muy poco éxito cabe aclarar.

-Si…lo creo…- Musitó ella, al momento de comenzar a acercarse a gatas hasta el agujero de la pared. –Tú…pareces la clase de chico bueno al que le gusta ayudar a los demás…¿Verdad?- Pregunto entonces, una vez que finalmente hubo llegado hasta el orificio.

-Supongo…- Dijo el muchacho, quien ya comenzaba a hacerse una idea de cuál era el propósito de aquella irregularidad en el cristal que separaba las duchas de ambos sexos. –C-cielos…yo…creo recordar algo como esto sucediendo en una película que vi en internet.- Acotó mentalmente el cada vez más nervioso Tommy, quien aún estaba incrédulo de que algo así realmente pudiese suceder en la vida real, y lo que es más, a alguien como él.

-No tengo duda de que lo eres. Y es por eso que…tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte, Tommy.- Empezó a decir Clemence, logrando así que el chico tragase algo de saliva en señal de antelación. –Verás…no sé si se deba al calor, la adrenalina tras el accidente o la falta de atención de parte de mi esposo pero…- Prosiguió ella, mientras una pequeña serie de imágenes de su marido ignorando sus insinuaciones o propuestas indecorosas se hacían presentes en su cabeza. –Pero el punto es que…me siento sexualmente muy frustrada.- Terminó por decir ella, recibiendo así una pequeña afirmación como "Y-ya veo…" por parte de Tommy. –Es por eso que…no pude resistir la tentación de echar un vistazo por este…este Gloryhole, y encontrarme contigo y esa gigantesca y viril polla tuya.- Continuó entonces, logrando con ese último comentario que Tommy simplemente se sonrojase por recibir tal alago. -Y bueno…debo decir que ver algo así fue algo q-que realmente no creo ser capaz de dejar pasar.- Dijo mientras acercaba su boca cada vez más y más hacía los bordes de aquel agujero hecho para el desahogo sexual. –Así que…si tú estás de acuerdo…¿Crees que podrías meter esa bella y gruesa polla tuya por aquí para así aliviarnos mutuamente?- Sugirió finalmente la mujer, al momento de presionar su rostro contra la pared y sacar su lengua por el otro lado de esta última.

Demás estaba decir que Tommy estaba simplemente consternado e incrédulo a lo ante lo que veía con sus ojos. Aquella mujer madura y sensual con la que hasta hace unos pocos minutos él estuvo jugando voleibol, mientras se deleitaba secretamente al ver como sus pechos saltaban o se sacudían con cada movimiento, ahora estaba frente a él, caliente como una cuba y ofreciéndole descaradamente alivio sexual con su boca.

-¡Oh cielos! N-no puedo creer lo que veo. ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Esto realmente está pasando!- Vitoreó en su cabeza el muchacho, quien, a sabiendas de que no estaba siendo visto, rápidamente pudo deshacerse del poco decoró que le quedaba y dejar su polla impaciente y erecta libre de cualquier tipo de tapadera. –Ella LITERALMENTE me dará una mamada si acercó mi polla a su boca. ¡Carajo! ¡Eso suena genial! Pero…¿Realmente voy a hacer esto con la madre de alguien que conozco?- Se cuestionó brevemente Tommy, antes de dar finalmente con una respuesta luego de ver por segunda vez a su pene y a la húmeda y más que tentadora boca de la mamá de Timmy, quien en un último esfuerzo de tentar al chico, comenzó a sacudir su lengua de arriba a abajo, casi como diciendo "Adelanta" o "¿Qué esperas?". Habiéndose decidido finalmente, él sujeto su miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a decir decir…-¡Muy bien! ¡H-HAGÁMOSLO!- –Te pido perdón, amigo pero en mi corazón sé que si tú estuvieras en mí lugar harías exactamente lo mismo.- Acotó por lo bajo él, como modo de mitigar la poca culpa que este acto le provocaba.

-Jeje- Me alegra que aceptarás, cariño.- Comentó con una picará sonrisa Clemence, sin despegar todavía su boca del agujero. –Ahora…¡Trae tu amiguito hasta aquí y deja que mamá te haga sentir bien!-

Y con eso dicho, Tommy finalmente acercó su pene hacía la boca de la mujer, quien, sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a lamerlo y juguetear con algunas partes de la piel que cubría la cabeza de este último. Ella además hizo otras cosas como utilizar la punta de su lengua para recorrer el glande del chico desde el inicio del prepucio hasta el orificio de la uretra, recogiendo así un pequeño hilillo de líquido pre-seminal que ella muy gustosamente decidió saborear poco antes de tragárselo. Luego de eso, la mujer también presionó sus labios sobre la punta y le dio a esta última un ligero chupetón, casi como si hubiese intentado extraer por la fuerza un poco más del exquisito jugo que ella acababa de degustar.

-¡Ah! ¡S-señora Turner! Eso se siente…¡Muy, muy bien!- Admitió entre jadeos el muchacho, mientras tenía un primer acercamiento de los placeres que la boca de una mujer eran capaces de darle a su miembro.

-Hmm…me alegro que lo estés disfrutando, querido.- Comentó Clemence, a la vez que aplicaba una serie de pequeños besos alrededor de la cabeza de la polla, cosa que era relativamente difícil debido a la actual posición de ambos. –Pero sabes…si realmente quieres que te muestre lo que puedo hacer. Te sugiero que hagas pasar a toda tu polla por aquí y me des más espacio para trabajar con ella.- Sugirió ella, dándole a entender que un cambio de posiciones era algo necesario para poder continuar.

-Oh. D-de acuerdo.- Respondió él luego de ver como Clemence alejo su rostro de la pared, dándole así el espacio necesario para hacer pasar su pene por el agujero de esta última.

Fue así que la polla de Tommy, con bolas incluidas, atravesó el hoyo en el cristal, apareciendo así del lado opuesto del mismo y quedando a la entera disposición de la seductora mujer de cabellos castaños, la cual se mordió ligeramente los labios a la hora de cerrar su mano alrededor del miembro viril del muchacho.

-Jeje. Muy bien. Muy, muy bien, Tommy. Ahora te enseñaré de todo lo que soy capaz.- Declaró ella mientras frotaba ligeramente la zona del tronco del chico con una mano, mientras usaba la otra para masturbarse a sí misma.

La mujer entonces, se acercó al órgano sexual caminando a gatas por el piso, y, una vez que lo tuvo al alcance de su boca, ella se relamió los labios con antelación, para acto seguido, introducir una tercera parte de la longitud del miembro dentro de su boca y comenzar a dibujar círculos con su lengua alrededor de todo el radio de este último, cosa que produjo toda clase de sonidos obscenos con cada nuevo movimiento dado por aquel músculo bucal.

-¡Oh! ¡CIELOS! ¡E-esto es…! (Jadeo) ¡Es como usted decía! ¡ESTO SE SIENTE INCLUSO MEJOR QUE ANTES!- Exclamó entre intensos jadeos Tommy, quien ahora presionaba todo su cuerpo contra el cristal que servía como separación entre él y Clemence.

-Que tierno es. Puedo sentir lo agitado e inquieto que está solo con ver su pene. Jujuju. Me muero de ganas de ver como se pondrá con lo que sigue~.- Comentó tras oír los encantadores halagos de un joven chico virgen experimentando la técnica de una adulta como ella, la quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante la idea de hacerle sentir al chico otras cosas que sin duda serían capaces de causar una reacción similar o incluso mayor a la actual.

Fue así como ella desligó su boca de la polla, haciendo un exagerado sonido de "Pop" con su salida, antes de dirigir sus labios a la zona del tallo y su mano a la cabeza del miembro viril, para así estimular a Tommy con un sinfín de pequeños besos y un ligero masaje en el rozagante capuchón que coronaba su hombría. No obstante, ella no se detuvo ahí, y al poco tiempo comenzó a descender sus labios y su mano cada vez más, hasta llegar al punto de terminar besando las hinchadas pelotas del chico, mientras le propiciaba a este último una labor manual desde la base hasta la punta.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡S-Sra. Turner…! (Jadeo) ¡Usted es…! (Jadeo) ¡D-Dios…! ¡ES INCREÍBLE!- Vociferó Tommy, quien ya estaba fuera de sí mismo para este punto, y mostraba toda clase de señales que indicaban lo próximo que estaba a su orgasmo.

Clemence, al darse cuenta de ello, decidió que ya era hora de dejar a un lado los entremeses y pasar de una vez por todas al plato principal de la mamada.

-Aguanta solo un poco más, cariño. Luego de esto, mami dejará que te corras tanto como tú quieras.- Comentó ella dentro de su mente, poco antes de despegar sus labios de los testículos del muchacho, dejando una pequeña marca de chupón en ellos. Acto seguido, ella uso la mano con la que había estado masturbándolo para así dirigir la polla hasta su boca, dándole inicio a lo que sería el principio del fin de esta primera parte.

Ella entonces comenzó a tragarse el pene de Tommy centímetro a centímetro, haciéndola descender cada vez más y más por su apretada y húmeda garganta, hasta llegar al punto en el que toda la longitud del miembro quedó alojada en dicho orificio, el cual parecía contraerse de tal forma que incluso daba la impresión de que buscaba desesperadamente hacerlo llegar aún más profundo de lo que ya de por sí estaba, cosa que hacía honor al nombre que se le daba a esta clase de mamada llamada "Garganta profunda".

Para este momento, el placer que sentía Tommy había llegado a un punto en el cual él ya no era capaz de coordinar palabras, y lo único que sí podía hacer correctamente era presionarse lo más posible contra la pared de cristal, mientras el agua caliente de su ducha solo hacía que su temperatura, ya de por sí elevada por su presión sanguínea, alcanzase un nivel sumamente alto.

Clemence, por su parte, podía sentir como el torrente de incesante de agua caía sobre su espalda y colmaba el cubículo de vapor, mientras ella se enfocaba en comenzar a mover su cabeza, a la vez que sus manos se encargaban de satisfacer a sus exaltados y necesitados pezones y coño. Dicho de otra forma, ella ahora se encontraba inclinada hacia el frente, valiéndose de sus rodillas y el agarre de su boca para mantener el equilibrio mientras buscaba desesperadamente la llegada del clímax, tanto del propio, como el de su pareja.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡JO-DER! ¡Y-ya no aguanto! ¡Voy a…! ¡VOY A…! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Gritó en su cabeza Tommy, quien en su desesperación por llegar al orgasmo, no puedo evitar que sus caderas comenzarán a agitarse de forma instintiva.

-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! ¡ESO ES! ¡Da todo de ti, cariño! ¡Dale a mami todo lo que tengas!- Exclamó Clemence, a la cual le fue imposible no excitarse al experimentar las violentas arremetidas con las que el chico frente a ella hacía llegar su polla hasta lo más recóndito de su garganta.

Fue así que, luego de una serie de movimientos hacía adelante y hacía atrás, el momento de liberación tan ansiado por ambos finalmente se hizo presente y llevando a ambos a experimentar una serie de diversas sensaciones placenteras.

Por un lado estaba Tommy, quien, a la hora de liberar la carga que se había estado formando en él desde hacía tanto tiempo, se encontraba con el rostro pegado a la pared, expulsando jadeos profundos y babeando ligeramente, todo esto debido a la excitación que le había causado el hecho de no poder ver y el solo poder imaginarse lo que la mujer al otro lado haría con la abundante cantidad de semen que él estaba seguro de estar expulsando. Sus piernas además le temblaban con cada nueva descarga disparada, las cuales a su vez eran responsables de enviar una pequeña descarga eléctrica por su espalda, haciendo que esta llegase hasta su cerebro, obligando a este último a liberar endorfinas que, entre otras cosas, solo lo incitaban a seguir disparando y a mover ligeramente la cadera hasta soltar hasta la última gota que tenía dentro de sí.

En cuanto a Clemence, aun con toda su preparación mental previa, fue sorprendida en el momento en el cual el chico comenzó a eyacular dentro de su garganta, por lo cual se vio obligada a retirar el miembro masculino de su interior, tras haber tenido que tragarse las tres primeras descargas iniciales de este último. No obstante, eso no impidió que la mujer, apegada a la idea de hacer gozar lo más posible a su compañero, actuara con rapidez y se adaptase a la situación. Fue así que ella, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, retuvo la punta de la polla dentro del alcance de su boca, asegurándose así que cualquier próximo disparo cayese dentro de esta última, mientras hacía uso de una de sus manos para masajear la zona del tallo, al mismo tiempo que usaba la otra para ocuparse del calor interno que estaba crispando en la zona de su entrepierna.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! ¡Su semen es…EXQUISITO! Y…¡No para de salir! Yo…s-siento que…que…- Comentó en su cabeza la mujer poco antes de que un grito ahogado sirviese como prueba de lo que había logrado la insistente exploración de sus dedos dentro de su coño. -¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!- Exclamó ella al momento de alcanzar su propio clímax y comenzar a expulsar una abundante cantidad de líquido orgásmico del interior de su vagina.

Ambos continuaron así por cuestión de algunos pocos segundos, antes de finalizar definitivamente con lo que sería la primera parte de lo que pensaron que sería un encuentro duradero entre ellos. Sin embargo, una vez que su lujuria disminuyera notablemente tras ese momento de liberación, tanto Tommy como Clemence notaron que algo sumamente extraño le había sucedido a la pared de cristal que los separaba uno del otro.

-¿¡PERO QUE…!?- Exclamaron estupefactos los dos, tras percatarse de que el color negro característico del cristal había desaparecido en toda la zona baja del cubículo y en el lugar donde Tommy se había estado recargando hasta hace poco, dejando así una gran variedad de espacios transparentes que permitían ver con total claridad qué es lo que hacía la persona al otro lado de aquellas paredes.

Esto era debido a que nuestro trio de manejadores del hotel habían mandado a hacer unas paredes de cristal especiales para los baños de ese lugar. Ellas tenían la peculiaridad de ser unos cristales transparentes que habían sido pintados con una pintura térmica negra, la cual desaparecía con el calor y reaparecía a temperatura ambiente. Esos cristales estaban colocados en todas las paredes de los cubículos que contaban con un Glory Hole, pero eran distintas de las que se encontraban a los lados. La diferencia de estas últimas radicaba en que, si bien también estaban pintadas con una pintura térmica en uno de sus lados, del lado opuesto funcionaban como un espejo de doble cara, dando así la posibilidad de espiar lo que hacían sus vecinos del lado izquierdo y a la vez, ser espiados por los vecinos del lado derecho.

Ambos entonces se quedaron viéndose mutuamente sin tener la menor idea de qué es lo que había pasado con exactitud. No obstante, su pequeño momento de reflexión se vio interrumpido por una serie de sonidos como de succión y el repentino jadeo lleno de placer de un chico, de inmediato les hizo voltear la cabeza a un lado para ver de qué se trataba.

Fue así que, aprovechándose de la reciente e inexplicable transparencia que las paredes de cristal habían adquirido, Clemence y Tommy pudieron notar como su hijo y madre, respectivamente hablando, se hallaban en medio de una actividad extremadamente similar a la que ellos mismos acababan de llevar a cabo.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡ **(MI MAMÁ/TIMMY)** ESTÁ HACIENDO ESO CON **(TIMMY/DEBBIE)**!?- Se preguntaron Tommy y Clemence al ser testigos del modo en que se desarrollaba el acto sexual protagonizado por el joven y la madre.

Al principio, la idea de reaccionar para ponerle un alto a lo que estaba pasando en el cubículo contiguo al suyo obviamente se hizo presente en la mente de ambos observadores, sin embargo, este pronto se hubo disipado y olvidado a medida que ellos veían como se iba desarrollando todo, cada vez con más morbo y excitación.

-Cielos…ambos están muy metidos en esto…ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que los estamos viendo…- Comentó Clemence en su mente, mientras un rubor se hacía presente en su rostro, el cual evidenciaba y acompañaba a la renovada sensación de calor que volvía a asolar su interior al observar como el pene de su hijo era devorado por la mujer de cabello pelirrojo y enormes posaderas que se había vuelto su amiga en este viaje.

-J-joder…nunca esperé ver a mi mamá haciendo algo así, pero…tengo que me resulta muy…¡CALIENTE!- Exclamó para sí mismo Tommy, a la vez que, de la misma forma en que le ocurrió a Clemence, veía como el morbo de la escena hacía resurgir el vigor y las ganas de satisfacer sus instintos carnales más básicos.

Fue así que, con sus genitales pidiendo a gritos una nueva clase de alivio sexual, tanto Tommy como Clemence casi caen en la tentación de comenzar a masturbarse mientras usaban la excitante escena como material, y a decir verdad, lo habrían hecho de no ser porque una idea aún mejor se había formado en sus cabezas de manera simultánea, casi como si los dos compartiesen un mismo cerebro.

Ambos entonces, decidiendo llevar adelante aquella idea hicieron lo siguiente. Cada uno de ellos cerró el agua de su respectiva ducha, luego salió de su cubículo de manera extremadamente silenciosa y luego se encaminaron hacía la salida de los baños, lugar en el cual, tras encontrarse frente a frente y dar una confirmación verbal sobre lo que ellos habían pensado, cada uno siguió su camino en la dirección en la que se encontraban sus respectivos madre e hijo.

…

Ajeno a todo lo que la otra pareja hacía o pensaba hacer estaba Timmy, con su polla metida en un Glory Hole, recibiendo una paja rusa y una mamada por parte de la progenitora del chico que él creía que seguía bañándose inocentemente a solo unos pocos centímetros de donde él y ella estaban.

-(Jadeo) ¡S-señora Turnbull! ¡Y-ya estoy muy cerca! ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- Exclamó el muchacho, al momento de acabar en el interior de la boca de Deb, tiñéndola rápidamente de blanco y llegando incluso a hacer que, debido a la cantidad, una parte de su corrida terminará fugándose y cayendo por uno de los costados del labio de la mujer, encontrando su destino final sobre los encantadores pechos que esta última estaba presionando alrededor de su miembro.

Cuando el chico hubo terminado de correrse, Deb apartó la polla de este de su boca y lo libró del agarre de sus pechos, para así poder degustar el sabor de los restos de semen que habían podido ser tragados, a la vez que reunía los que se habían caído usando sus manos.

-Oh, Timmy. Esa fue…una corrida muy…abundante.- Comentó la mujer, quien luego de devorar los sobrantes en su boca comenzó a lamer lo que había recogido con sus dedos de un modo peculiar, ya que lo que hacía era presionar sus dedos índice y medio contra la lengua y moverlos de adelante hacia atrás, casi como si se encontrase dando una mamada. –Parece ser que **(Lamer) (Tragar)** estuviste aguantándote desde hace bastante tiempo.-

-Bueno…¿Qué puedo decir? Con usted y las otras bellezas en este lugar…- -Incluyendo también a mi mamá…- -No hay forma de que un chico como yo no se emocione al verlas andar prácticamente desnudas por aquí y por allá.- Respondió el joven castaño, obviamente reservándose la parte de su comentario que mencionaba los pecaminosos deseos que este tenía en relación a la mujer que le dio a luz.

-Juju. Eres todo un bribón, ¿Sabes? Es realmente sorprendente que sientas algo solo por ver a una mujer tan vieja como yo. Uno pensaría que preferirías a alguien de tu edad.- Replicó Deb, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la implacable y deseosa polla que el muchacho todavía exhibía con gran firmeza. –Es decir, ¡Solo mira esto! ¡Con solo verla ya se me hacen agua los labios y me muero de ganar de que la clave en mi interior de una buena vez!- Acotó para sí misma la mujer, la cual, sin perder el tiempo, se apresuró a sujetar el tallo del muchacho y a masturbarse en antelación a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Acto seguido, ella se colocó en cuatro y apuntó su trasero hacia el agujero por el cual sobresalía la polla del muchacho, asegurándose en todo momento que la punta de la misma apuntase a su húmedo receptáculo femenino. –En fin, Timmy. ¿Crees estar listo para una segunda ronda?-

-Oh, desde lue…- Estuvo a punto de responder él, poco antes de percatarse que la puerta de su cubículo repentinamente había sido abierta de una fuerte patada, a la cual enseguida le siguió el grito de…

-¡Yo también me apunto para esa segunda ronda!- Exclamado por una voz femenina que Timmy en realidad conocía demasiado bien.

Incrédulo a lo que sus oídos y memoria le indicaban, Timmy rápidamente volteó su cabeza para ver a la persona responsable de aquella repentina incursión, librándose así de cualquier sombra de duda que aun le quedaban.

-¿Que de…? ¿¡MAMÁ!?-

Ante él estaba su madre, libre de toda prenda alguna, sonrojada a más no poder y posando de un modo tal que era imposible ignorar la forma tan evidente y carente de pudor con la que ella se estaba masturbando mientras retenía la puerta de la ducha con su codo y su espalda.

-Holaaaaaa, cariño. Espero no haber llegado en un mal momento. Jejeje~- Respondió ella mientras le dedicaba a su hijo una mirada sumamente seductora.

-¿¡QUE…!? ¿¡PERO QUE ESTÁS…!?- Trató de preguntar él, justo antes de escuchar como un exabrupto muy similar al suyo era realizado por la pelirroja al otro lado de la pared.

-¡T-TOMMY! Y-yo…¡E-ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-

El chico también hoyó como, luego de un comentario de Tommy que él no alcanzó a oír, la mujer también había dicho algo como…

-¿E-eh? ¿Cómo?-

Pero aun cuando Timmy se sorprendió por el hecho de que el hijo de Debbie también acababa de atrapar a esta última con las manos en la masa, él rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que este no era momento de pensar en ello, por lo cual volvió a ver en la dirección de su madre para así intentar justificarse, pero…

-Oh, vamos, tesoro. Yo no te eduque para que dejarás a una mujer esperando, ¿O si?- Preguntó Clemence de forma juguetona, al momento de pegar su parte frontal a la espalda de Timmy, impidiéndole así cualquier posibilidad de retirar su polla del agujero donde esta se encontraba en ese momento. –Ahora…¡DALE LO QUE ELLA QUERÍA!- Exclamó la mujer de cabellos castaños a la hora de presionar su cuerpo, y por ende el de su hijo, contra la pared que tenía de frente, forzando así a este último a empujar sus caderas y encajar con una estocada su pene dentro del desprevenido coño de Debbie.

Ante eso, la mujer obviamente dejo de lado su conversación con su hijo y enseguida produjo un fuerte jadeo que reverberó e hizo eco incluso desde el lado de la pared en la cual la pareja de madre e hijo de cabellos castaños se encontraban.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece ser que tu polla realmente le gustó mucho a Debbie, cariño. Pero dime, ¿Ella te está haciendo sentir bien a ti?- Preguntó Clemence, con una tranquilidad que, a los ojos de Timmy, era algo completamente antinatural considerando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¡Ah! M-mamá…¿Por qué estás…?- Antes de que Timmy siquiera fuese capaz de sobreponerse al placer que sentía por finalmente experimentar lo que era estar dentro del coño de una mujer, su madre rápidamente se las arregló para sujetarlo de la cabeza y ensartarle uno de sus pechos en su boca, para que él pudiera saborearlo y masticarlo a su gusto.

-Hm-mmm…¡Eso es, bebé! ¡Dale a los pechos de mami un poco de amor también! ¡Puedes dejar cualquier otra cosa para después!- Declaró Clemence al sentir como los enormes dientes frontales de su hijo se clavaban en sus pezones de una forma tal que le causaban una satisfacción inigualable, la cual fue capaz de reducir su voz a una repetida sucesión de jadeos y gemidos.

Pero entonces, justo cuando el chico pensó que las cosas no podían llegar más lejos, él sintió como la mujer al otro lado de la pared finalmente parecía haber dejado de lado el resto de sentido común que le quedaba, ya que en ese momento comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma frenética e intensa, casi como si desesperadamente tratase de ponerle un fin a la lujuria que la azolaba.

Timmy no lo sabría en ese preciso momento, pero parte de la razón por la cual Debbie había hecho eso fue debido a que, mientras él tenía su conversación con su madre luego de la primera penetración, Tommy había aprovechado la confusión para subirse a la espalda de la mujer y, acto seguido, abrirse camino a gatas hasta llegar al trasero de esta última, para así follárselo a su antojo, rompiendo así la última barrera moral que impedía que la mujer se entregase a un frenesí de goce y disfrute sinfín.

Fue así que, siendo superado en número y expuesto a un inimaginable nivel de placer morboso que le causaba todo a su alrededor, el cerebro de Timmy poco a poco fue apagándose conforme sentía como el pene de este último era estimulado con cada nuevo movimiento de caderas dado por Debbie, la cual prácticamente lo exprimía haciendo uso de sus cada vez más húmedas y apretadas paredes vaginales.

-N-no entiendo nada…ni tampoco sé cómo llegamos a esto, pero…¡YA NO TENGO INTENCIONES DE PARAR!- Exclamo finalmente el muchacho, abandonando así toda intención de buscar respuesta alguna.

Y con ello, la peculiar formación que los cuatro habían adquirido por fin brillo en todo su esplendor tras haber conseguido que Timmy finalmente participase activamente en ella. De ese modo, él comenzó a arremeter con fiereza contra el agujero que conducía hacia el coño de Debbie, a la vez que mordisqueaba los pezones de su madre y manoseaba la parte inferior de esta última.

Mientras, por el otro lado, Debbie se ocupaba de recibir las brutales, indómitas e intermitentes estocadas a su vagina y ano, dadas por el chico y su hijo. A la vez, ella luchaba por postergar su orgasmo, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que de no hacerlo, no sería capaz de mantener el equilibrio de sus cuatro extremidades, lo cual a su vez provocaría que todos ellos no pudiesen sellar su unión carnal fundiéndose en un clímax compartido.

Los segundos pasaron y dos cubículos de baño contiguos se llenaron de sonidos cada vez más chaposos y húmedos, y un sinfín de suspiros de placer por parte de todos los ahí presentes, pero, eventualmente, estos finalmente cesaron al momento en que los cuatro finalmente estallasen en lo que sería el primer orgasmo de su improvisado y esporádico cuarteto.

Las pollas de ambos chicos finalmente llegaron a su límite y estallaron liberando un poderoso torrente de líquido seminal, el cual rápidamente inundo las entrañas de Debbie, quien, ya libre de su labor de contenerse, fue capaz de dejar salir todo el placer que había acumulado en forma de un jugo que representaba excitación en forma líquida, y una serie de contracciones musculares que fueron responsables de ordeñar hasta la última y más pequeña gota de semen de la punta de ambos miembros en su interior.

Tras pasar por eso, el cubículo quedo en un silencio relativo por espacio de unos segundos, pero claro, eso solo sirvió como un intermedio para lo que estaba por venir, ya que ni de lejos alguno de ellos parecía estar conforme o satisfecho luego de solo dos orgasmos.

…

Fue así que, a lo largo de la tarde, todos ellos pusieron en práctica otras dos posturas en conjunto que involucraban a ambas parejas y ese agujero que ungía como única conexión entre ambos.

En una de ellas, fue el turno de Clemence de experimentar lo que era recibir una doble penetración por parte de sus dos jóvenes y viriles amantes. La mujer literalmente había dejado el agujero de su ano presionado contra el Glory Hole, dándole a Tommy la labor de follárselo a su gusto mientras ella dejaba que Timmy no solo la ayudase a mantener el equilibrio sosteniéndola de frente, sino también permitiéndole a este que arremetiese contra su coño, a la vez que la besaba y jugueteaba alegremente con sus pechos con sus dos manos. En cuanto a Debbie, ella se las había arreglado para ubicar su coño enfrente del rostro de Tommy, el cual se dio la labor de estimular los labios y el clítoris de la mujer con su lengua, mientras usaba los dedos para frotar todo el interior.

En cuanto a la otra, consistía básicamente en tener a las dos madres nuevamente paradas sobre sus cuatro patas, mientras los coños de cada una de ellas eran embestidos por detrás por sus niños, quienes, aprovechándose de la situación, no perdieron la oportunidad de masajear con sus manos las partes del cuerpo de sus madres que más los enloquecían, como era el caso de las tetas voluptuosas para Timmy o del trasero descomunalmente grande para Tommy. Pero, he aquí la cereza sobre el pastel, debido a su estado de desenfreno y sobrexcitación actual, ambas mujeres hicieron uso del agujero en el cristal que, hasta ese entonces había sido usado por las pollas de sus hijos, para así fundirse en un beso lésbico de lengua que emanaba un aura de deseo tal que solo hizo incrementar aún más el nivel de tabú y la lujuria de ambos muchachos, quienes marcaron el cierre definitivo de todo con su última y más grande eyaculación hasta ese momento.

…

Tras haber finalizado su encuentro, nuestro alegre grupo se aseó, se vistió y todos ellos salieron del baño haciendo de cuenta, ante los ojos de los demás, que nada había pasado.

-Cielos. Miren nada más lo tarde que es. Realmente perdimos la noción del tiempo. Pero supongo que eso es lo normal cuando uno se divierte. Jejeje.- Comentó de manera risueña Debbie, mientras caminaba abrazándose y acariciando ligeramente la cabeza de su hijo, quien a su vez recargaba su cuerpo lo más posible a la pierna de su madre mientras ambos caminaban.

-Es verdad, querida. Qué les parece si todos vamos a cenar juntos antes de…bueno…ya saben. Comernos un "Postre" en alguno de nuestros cuartos.- Propuso Clemence, la cual, del mismo modo que su amiga, avanzaba por las escaleras que conducían a la parte edificada y asfaltada del hotel, abandonando la zona playera en la que habían estado hasta ahora.

-¡Me parece bien!- Exclamaron ambos chicos, sabiendo de antemano lo que eso quería decir.

-Mmm-hmm. Ya me muero de ganas de probar ese "Postre", mamá. Sin duda es de las cosas más dulces que he probado.- Acotó Timmy, relamiéndose los labios, a la vez que deslizaba hacía arriba una de sus manos en un intento de "Probar" el dulce que le esperaba luego de la cena.

-Oh, pero que cosas dices, cariño. Jijiji.- Respondió Clemence, ligeramente sonrojada por el halago de su hijo y la forma en que este último mostraba su impaciencia al tratar de tocarla. –Pero, por favor, trata de portarte bien y guardar las apariencias hasta que estemos a solas.- Continuó diciendo al momento de detener la mano de Timmy para evitar que este tocase una zona inapropiada de su cuerpo. –Es decir, no queremos que todo el hotel se entere de lo que hicimos. ¿Verdad?- Terminó de decir ella, en el preciso instante en el cual todos llegaron a la cima de las escaleras.

Su plan hasta ese momento había sido guardar las apariencias y fingir ser una pareja de madres e hijos normales hasta estar a solas en la privacidad de su cuarto, sin embargo, lo que todos ellos vieron al momento de llegar a la una parte más "Transitada" del complejo los impactó y sorprendió de una forma indescriptible.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un gran número de mujeres mayores y chicos que rondaban las edades de sus hijos follando al aire libre y a la vista de todos de manera casual y sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o decoró por ser visto por alguien más.

Ellos estaban por todos lados, en los arbustos, contra las palmeras, en las sillas de madera, en los bancos del bar, en la piscina, en los cambiadores, en los balcones del hotel y hasta en el propio piso frente a ellos, todos unidos en una pecaminosa unión incestuosa, cubiertos de sudor y líquidos varios provenientes de sus respectivos amantes.

De más está decir que, siendo testigos de tal escena desbordante de erotismo y desenfreno sexual, los cuerpos de nuestros cuatro protagonistas rápidamente reaccionaron, enviando una corriente eléctrica a todas las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo, a la vez que sus sentidos común y moral rápidamente eran extintos o dejados de lado con la idea de unirse al festival sexual que tenían en frente.

Los primeros en digerir lo que veían fueron los chicos, los cuales, luego de intercambiar brevemente una mirada y una sonrisa, sujetaron las nalgas de sus respectivas madres con una de sus manos y dijeron lo siguiente…

-Bueno, mamá, por como yo lo veo. Creo que no habrá problema en que nos "Descubran", ¿Verdad?- Empezó Timmy.

-Así que, ¿Qué tal si nos quitamos estas ropas taaaaaan incomodas y caminamos tranquila y despreocupadamente como todos los demás?- Finalizó Tommy.

Las madres, luego de sentir las manos de sus hijos acariciando sus partes posteriores y tras haber escuchado la indecente proposición que estos últimos les hicieron, finalmente salieron de su estado de estupefacción y respondieron con una visible sonrisa en los labios…

-¡Suena bien, cariño!- A la vez que ambas se despojaban de la parte superior de sus trajes de baño, para deleite y felicidad de sus muchachos.

…

-Y así…¡Un nuevo grupo de Milfs ha caído ante las tentaciones del incesto! ¡Jajajajaja!- Se carcajeó y vitoreó Danny al ver en pantalla esa escena final protagonizada por las madres y sus hijos.

-He de admitirlo, las noches en este lugar son algo que nunca me cansó de ver. Sobre todo cuando hay chicas nuevas.- Comentó C1b3r, el cual estaba sonrojado por lo caliente de la escena que veía y el par de cervezas que había bebido.

-Yo no podría estar más conforme con este desenlace de esta historia.- Terminó de decir Kalock.

 **FIN**


End file.
